Ma fuite
by hathor2
Summary: "Pour la première fois de ma vie, je baisse les armes, je joue le lâche et je m'enfuis..." Une phrase qui en surprendra plus d'un... surtout quand ils comprendront pourquoi. Moi Naruto Uzumaki, je fuis le village mais je fuis surtout la personne qui fait battre mon cœur et qui n'est pas du tout accessible. Je dois faire le point sur mes sentiments loin d'elle.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici une des nouvelles fics sur lequel je potasse en plus de « L'enfant de la forêt »._

_La façon de raconter cette nouvelle histoire est tout nouveau pour moi mais j'espère que le sujet comme d'habitude vous plaira. _

_Aujourd'hui, je mets en ligne le premier chapitre et j'espère que prochainement je pourrais mettre le suivant, car ma priorité est celle largement en cours sur mon Sauvageon adoré._

_Comme d'habitude, la grande majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... T_T._

_Donc je vous laisse la place, pour découvrir cette nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture à tous._

**Ma fuite... **

**Chapitre 1 : Ma fuite...**

**Pov Naruto**

Je regardais d'un air absent les préparatifs d'un mariage : celui de Sasuke et Sakura. Je vis Baa-chan s'approcher de moi, avec un regard triste.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?

-...

-Si tu as encore besoin de te confier, je suis là tu sais...

-Oui, je sais Baa-chan, fis-je dans un murmure.

Elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître mon secret. Devant les autres, je portais mon éternelle « Masque de la Joie », mais une fois seul, ou en présence de ceux à qui j'avais confié mon secret, je le laissais tomber pour laisser place à mon visage de tristesse.

-Le mariage est demain, tu vas tenir ?

-Il le faudra bien..., soupirais-je las.

Elle même soupira lascivement tout en posant une main réconfortante et m'offrant un petit sourire encourageant, puis elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre et discuter avec la future mariée.

J'allais être le témoin de Sasuke alors que Sakura avait pour témoin sa meilleure amie, Ino.

Tous nos amis étaient invités, même les No Sabaku puisque Temari était en couple avec Shikamaru depuis un long moment... même si par moment ce dernier me faisait rire en sortant un « Femme Galère » de temps à autre en parlant de sa compagne. D'autres aussi était en couple : Tenten et Neji, Kiba et Hinata. Gaara avait aussi quelqu'un dans sa vie : Matsuri son ancienne élève. Nous étions tous heureux pour eux, mais les projets de mariage n'étaient pas pour de suite comme pour mes coéquipiers, mes amis.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

_Tsunade glissa un œil vers son protéger discrètement. Elle le vit partir telle une ombre errante sans que personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoive. Elle soupira doucement et espéra que durant le lendemain tout se passerait bien._

**Pov Naruto**

J'ai marché sans but durant un moment, depuis mon départ de la salle des fêtes. Inconsciemment, je me retrouvais assis sur la tête de mon paternelle. Quand je réalisais que j'étais là, comme à mon habitude quand quelque chose n'allait pas, je me mis à réfléchir longuement pour la suite des événements.

Alors que le ciel s'était étoilé depuis un moment, moi j'étais toujours au même endroit. Je venais de prendre ma décision. Je vis alors Saï s'installait près de moi. Il ne disait rien mais m'offrait son soutient juste par sa présence. Malgré l'obscurité, je lui offrais un sourire sincère, signe de remerciement et lui me donna un sourire léger me disant « si tu veux parler je suis là ». Il était le deuxième à connaître mon secret.

Ceux qui le connaissait se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

On resta un long moment silencieux puis mon ventre se mit à gargouiller.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Naruto... Mange et repose toi bien. Demain cela va être une journée marathon, fit mon ami en souriant.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, fis-je en me levant. Il est tant que je rentre, je vais devoir me lever aux aurores pour m'occuper de Mr Uchiha, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je saluais Saï, et j'allais m'enfermer dans ma « Tour de Solitude ».

Quand le lendemain, je me levais, mon cœur se faisait déjà un peu plus lourd, et la journée allait être longue, alors comment serait-il à la fin de cette journée qui devrais être merveilleuse pour mes deux amis.

Une heure après mon levé, je partis chez Sasuke mon costume sur l'épaule dans son sac de protection.

Je toquais à la porte depuis cinq minutes, mais je n'obtins aucune réponse de sa part, aussi rentrais-je dans sa maison par « effraction ». Après avoir posé mon costume sur le canapé, je montais à l'étage et me glissait dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Lui dormait comme un bien heureux alors qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire avant de pouvoir dire « Oui » et passer l'alliance à la « Petite Rose aux poings de Titane » comme je m'amusais souvent à appeler son amie.

Aussi décidais-je de le réveiller mais à ma façon :

-SASUKE ! BORDEL DANS UNE DEMI-HEURE TU TE MARIES ET TU ES ENCORE AU PIEU ! Hurlais-je sans me départir de mon grand sourire quand je faisais une belle connerie mais qui n'engendrait pas de problème.

Il sursauta et se cassa littéralement la gueule du lit, empêtrer dans les draps alors que moi je me croulais de rire dans mon coin. Il avisa le réveil d'un regard paniquer. « 8h ». Il me regarda avec un regard me promettant mille souffrances, avant de me balancer son oreiller en pleine figure. Sur l'instant je restais surpris puis j'éclatais de rire, lui me suivant joyeusement.

Depuis que la guerre était fini, c'est à dire de cela il y a quatre ans, il a du se faire pardonner et il avait réchappé à la mort par deux fois : Celle par Obito, l'autre par les Kages. Avec Sakura on avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire, à le faire rire de bon cœur et ce fut à ce moment là que je compris quelque chose à mon propre sujet, un truc que je ne réalisais que là. Puis entre Sasuke et Sakura, le flirt s'installa puis cela devint vraiment du sérieux entre eux, alors que moi je changeais petit à petit sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent sauf à la longue Tsunade, Saï et mon troisième ami, mon frère de cœur, Gaara. Malgré ma propre tristesse, je restais « heureux » ou presque pour eux. Et maintenant on en était au jour J pour eux deux : Sasuke, Sakura.

Sasuke finit par se lever, alors que je partais préparer un petit-déjeuné pour nous deux.

Après le repas le plus important de la journée, nous étions partis à la salle pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié, puis nous rentrions pour le déjeuner et enfin nous nous préparions pour l'événement de la journée. Alors que j'avais enfilé mon costume au complet, lui se battait avec sa cravate.

-Viens ici, Teme ! Je vais te faire le nœud.

Il s'approcha de moi, incertain mais lorsqu'il vit ma propre cravate au cou et noué correctement, il resta surprit. Moi j'attrapais le bout de tissus noir et m'affairais à lui faire un nœud correcte.

-Comment tu sais faire un nœud de cravate, Dobe ?

-C'est Jiraya qui me l'avait appris durant notre périple, dis-je avec un air nostalgique et triste en repensant à mon sensei. Il m'avait dit que c'était un bon moyen pour me mettre en valeur et séduire plus correctement une jeune fille, fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il resta surprit à cet aveu. Moi je regardais mon œuvre après avoir reculé.

-Voilà t'es tout beau maintenant.

-T'es pas mal toi aussi, me fit-il en souriant.

Ce simple petit compliment me fit rougir légèrement mais il ne le remarqua même pas je pense. Puis je le vis partir vers la commode et sortir d'un de ses tiroirs un petit écrin noir.

-Ne la perd pas Dobe, où je t'étripe devant tout le monde tout à l'heure.

-Pas de soucis.

Puis il partit un moment de son côté, moi je profitais pour ouvrir la petite boite noire qui contenait l'alliance de Sakura. Mon regard se voila légèrement et une unique larme glissa. Avant que cela ne tourne au drame pour ma personne, je décidais de refermer l'écrin et le fourra dans la poche de mon costume.

Le temps que Sasuke revienne, la trace de ma larme et mon regard légèrement rougis avaient disparut. Une fois complètement prêt, nous partions pour l'édifice religieux qui célèbrerait le mariage du Noiraud et de la Rose.

Le bâtiment grouillait de monde, la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Nous nous postions alors à nos places, lui devant le prête, moi près de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la marche nuptiale se fit entendre et les portes principales s'ouvrirent. Sakura et son père qui la tenait par le bras, avancèrent lentement dans l'allée centrale, entre les bancs, sous les sourires, et les quelques flashs des invités. Un photographe, lui, mitraillait la future mariée, après s'être longuement chargé d'en faire autant avec le noiraud durant l'attente du début de la cérémonie. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, dans sa longue Robe Blanche de Mariée et j'étais pas loin de remonter la mâchoire de Sasuke, elle, elle resplendissait de bonheur. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle n'attendait que cela, que maintenant elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Ino, devant elle, portait une Robe rose pastel, et elle jetait des pétales de Rose Rouge sur le chemin.

Alors que le père de Sakura posait la main de sa fille unique dans celle de Sasuke, j'eus un pincement au cœur et je faisais tout pour que personne ne le remarque, mais je sentais sur moi les regards de mes trois confidents.

Vint alors le sempiternelle blabla débiter par le prête sur les liens du mariage et autres. Cela dura presque un quart d'heure, vint alors notre tour, les témoins. Je sortais de ma poche l'écrin et je l'ouvrais devant Sasuke qui prit l'anneau puis qui le passa à Sakura en répétant les mots du religieux, Ino en fit de même ensuite et Sakura répéta le même geste les mêmes mots à quelque chose prêt.

Enfin fait, ce fut le moment des derniers mots du prêtre « Je vous déclare mari et femme... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... » Leur baiser fut long et mon cœur fut plus lourd. Mais pour cacher ma tristesse, je me mis à applaudir et les autres en firent tout autant.

Sasuke et Sakura se tournèrent vers moi et restèrent surpris :

-Eh Naruto ! Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Fit Sakura inquiète.

-Parce que je suis heureux pour vous, fis-je en souriant.

Une demi-vérité, un demi-mensonge.

-Félicitations tous les deux.

Ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras. Je vis Tsunade, Saï et Gaara me faire un sourire triste, comprenant réellement le pourquoi de mes larmes. Je me séparais de mes amis pour laisser la place à Ino qui avait fondu aussi en larmes, puis vint le tour de la famille et des amis.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous faisions les photos au parc de Konoha. On y passa le reste de l'après-midi. Pendant que certains continuaient de poser avec les mariés pour les photos, moi je m'étais réfugiés sous un arbre un peu plus loin, regardant mes amis profiter de ces instants. Je posais sur eux un regard doux et amer à la fois. Ce fut alors que mes trois confidents arrivèrent à mes côtés. Ils avaient senti qu'à ce moment là, je n'allais pas bien.

-Naruto ? Me fit mon ami Gaara.

-...

Que pouvais-je dire, que je n'avais déjà dit ? Tsunade me prit doucement la main et m'entraina plus loin discrètement, loin des regards, derrière la baraque du marchant de crêpe. Gaara et Saï restèrent à proximité pour nous avertir d'un moindre changement de situation. Je m'appuyais contre le mur en bois, las de devoir rester fort, las de devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien. Tsunade ne disait rien mais attendait que cela me passe d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pour ce moment là, elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul.

Sans un mot, elle me caressa la joue comme pour me réconfortait ou me dire « Laisse-toi aller, personne voit...». Enfin je relâchais la pression qui me comprimait le cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois et cela ne serait pas la dernière mais au moins, après je pouvais de nouveau faire face aux mariés avec mon Masque. Mes larmes lentement glissèrent, puis ce fut comme un torrent qui relâchait l'eau contenue durant un long hiver. Sans un mot, Tsunade me prit contre elle, où j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

J'avais bien grandi en quatre ans et je ne risquais plus d'étouffer contre sa poitrine, mais son réconfort était toujours aussi apaisant. Elle était ma Baa-chan, un réconfort maternelle qui me manquait cruellement et qui faisait de son mieux pour remplacer ma mère dans ces moments là.

Peu à peu mes larmes se tarirent et une fois à sec, je me dégageais de l'étreinte « Maternelle » en la remerciant d'une voix rauque. Je repris peu à peu contenance et mon regard se fit de moins en moins bouffis.

Quand Gaara nous rejoignit, j'avais repris contenance, souriant doucement. Les photos étaient presque finis, nous allions bientôt partir pour la salle des fêtes.

La fête se passa sans anicroche surtout venant de ma part. J'avais su garder en moi ma douleur, ma tristesse, même lorsqu'on me demanda un discours.

_**Flash Back**_

**Pourquoi les témoins devaient-ils toujours faire un discours ? C'était bien la question que je me posais. Ino commença puis vint mon tour. Je me levais, mon verre de jus d'orange à la main, et les regarda :**

**-Tu as été mon rival sur bien des domaines Sasuke dont celui de l'Amour. Toutes les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour toi... N'est-ce pas Ino ? Fis-je en souriant.**

**-Effectivement, dit-elle en me le rendant.**

**-Malgré l'Amour que je portais à Sakura cela n'avait pas suffit à la séduire car, elle t'aimait d'un Amour pure et sincère... voire même violent des fois...**

**Tous rigolèrent se souvenant qu'elle pouvait taper quelqu'un, si on disait du mal sur Sasuke.**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu avoir comme bosses avec toi Ma Petite Rose aux poings de Titanes.**

**Elle éclata de rire face à ce surnom et à ces souvenirs.**

**-Surtout quand tu as embrassé Sasuke ! Fit-elle**

**-Eh ! C'était pas ma faute ! On m'avait poussé !**

**-Que tu dis !**

**Tout le monde rigola. Je souris cependant car elle savait la vérité pour cet événement puisque après elle s'était excusé de m'avoir mis la racler.**

**-N'empêche, ton Amour pour lui était toujours là en toi malgré les années et les épreuves passés... Sasuke tu as appris à l'aimer, à l'adorer. Et maintenant qu'elle t'a mit le grappin dessus, tu es à sa merci. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est : veille sur elle, protège là et soit un bon voire même un excellent mari.**

**-Je te le promets Naruto.**

**-Félicitations mes amis... Aux nouveaux Mariés, fis-je en levant mon verre.**

**Les autres répétèrent la même chose et le même mouvement. Vint le temps des danses, de l'ouverture du bal où le couple dansa d'abord puis suivit des autres. Je dansais avec toutes mes amis, même la mariée qui me promettait de m'en collait une si je lui marchais sur les pieds. Mais ce ne fut le cas, je dansais plutôt bien grâce aux cours que m'avait donné ma Baa-chan, durant plusieurs semaines. **

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La fête battit son plein jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis le couple s'en alla et peu à peu la salle se vida. Je fus le dernier à partir, j'avais la charge de tout éteindre et de tout fermer. Le nettoyage ne se ferait que plus tard dans la journée.

Une fois chez moi, je me déshabillais lascivement et m'allongeais sur mon lit, regardant la lune ronde brillait comme une perle de nacre. Mon regard se fit de nouveau triste, des larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau.

-Je l'ai perdu à jamais, murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, fatigué par la journée et d'avoir tant pleuré.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

_Dans une autre maison, un couple fraichement marié, se donnait corps et âme pour fêter complètement leur union._

_Gaara dans sa chambre, regardait dormir paisiblement sa compagne Matsuri, tout en pensant à son ami remplit de chagrin._

_Tsunade, elle regardait tristement depuis sa fenêtre le visage du Quatrième Hokage. Comment pouvait-elle réellement soulager la peine de son petit-fils de cœur ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur ce gamin ?_

_Saï, allongeait dans son lit, revoyait son ami se retenir de ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde, mais à l'église cela n'avait pas fonctionner, cependant Naruto s'en était sortit d'une pirouette pour ses explications étouffant comme il pouvait ses vrais sentiments. _

_Tous les trois avaient la même chose en tête : ils avaient peur que cela ne bouffe Naruto de l'intérieur, que cela le tue petit à petit. _

**Pov Naruto**

Je me levais tard ce jour là, j'avais eu vraiment besoin de récupérer. Je préparais rapidement un sandwich et je partais à la salle pour faire le ménage.

Je n'avais voulu l'aide de personne, disant que j'irais plus vite que tout le monde en utilisant mes clones, mais la vérité c'était surtout que j'avais besoins d'être seul.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la salle était impeccable et moi éreinter moralement car cela m'avait apporté un lot de souvenir que je voulais à tout prix enfermer à double tour dans mon cœur et ma tête.

Après avoir rendu les clés au propriétaire de la salle, je fis quelques courses, remplissant des parchemins de choses et d'autres. Une fois à la maison je fis mon tri et les rangea correctement dans les parchemins.

J'étais entrain de mettre en place ma résolution. Puis je pris la direction de la Tour du Hokage, habillé simplement, laissant dans mon placard ma tenue orange et noir. Je toquais à la porte et attendit l'autorisation de Tsunade pour entrer. Gaara était présent, cela me soulagea un peu, au moins je n'aurais pas à répéter ma décision.

-Bonjour Naruto, me firent les deux Kages.

-Salut..., fis-je tout doucement.

-Naruto ? Tu as un soucis ? Me demanda Tsunade en voyant ma tête.

-Non... Mais je viens pour quelque chose... Quand est-ce que Sakura et Sasuke partent en lune de miel ?

-Demain pourquoi ? Tes amis et toi vous serez en congés comme prévu, le temps de leur retour dans quinze jours, vous les avez bien mérité ces vacances vous aussi.

Je la regardais tristement car je savais que ce que j'allais lui dire ne lui plairait pas.

-Je ne reviendrais pas de suite Baa-chan, fis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Fit-elle surprise en se leva,t, alors que Gaara ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins avec son regard. Mais tu ne peux pas ! Me fit-elle.

-Il le faut... Sinon, je vais péter un câble ici... J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance, de faire taire mon cœur à tout jamais et ce n'est pas en restant ici que je pourrais.

Elle savait que j'avais raison mais elle n'arrivait pas à si faire.

-Mais je suis là et Saï aussi !

-Je sais... Mais je dois faire le point seul... Ne m'en veux pas Baa-chan, je dois le faire, fis-je alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue droite.

Gaara vint à mes côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Viens à Suna quelques temps...

-Merci, c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi...

-Mais, tu n'es pas un poids... Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami.

-Merci mais non merci Gaara..., dis-je avec un sourire triste.

-Bien, comme tu veux, fit-il en soupirant.

-Tu vas aller où Gamin ?

-Quelque part, fis-je mystérieusement. Quand je m'en sentirais près je te dirais où je suis. Sache que là où je vais je ne crains rien. Et je te ferais savoir quand je rentrerai.

-D'accord...

-Si vraiment tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais. Convoque la grenouille messagère, grâce à ce parchemin, lui dis-je en le lui tendant, elle se chargera du reste.

Elle le prit et le rangea dans son tiroir.

-Tu pars longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas Baa-chan... Mais tu sais un Amour cela ne s'éteint pas aussi facilement comme si on soufflait sur une bougie...

-Je sais...

-Quand ils rentreront, si on te demande pourquoi je ne suis pas là, je te laisse le choix de leur dire la vérité ou pas... de leur dire de suite ou plus tard. Je sais que je te laisse une tâche ingrate.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto, je comprends même, ne t'inquiète pas, me fit-elle.

-Je te donnerai des nouvelles de temps en temps, à toi aussi Gaara, ne t'inquiète pas...

Nous avons discuté encore un petit moment pour finaliser mon départ puis je rentrais chez moi préparer mes affaires pour mon voyage ou dirais-je plutôt ma fuite. Dans divers parchemins, j'avais rangés du linge, de la nourriture, des livres et autres papeteries, des ustensiles de cuisine, et bien d'autres trucs. De sous mon lit, sous une latte du plancher qui était défaits, je sortis une grosse boite.

De dedans j'en sortis de l'argent, la moitié de mes économies. J'en mis dans mon porte-monnaie grenouille, le reste dans un parchemin puis remit la boite à sa place. Une fois les parchemins mit dans mon sac à dos, je le scella également dans un petit parchemin.

Je fis rapidement mon ménage et avant de me coucher prépara mon linge pour le lendemain. Alors que je m'allongeais sur mon lit après avoir éteint la lumière, je me dis que cela serait ma dernière nuit au village.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

_Le lendemain matin tout le monde étaient réunis à l'entrée du village pour souhaiter bon voyage au couple ainsi qu'au deux accompagnants. Kakashi et Yamato avaient été désigner pour les protéger en autres durant leur vacances mais aussi pour leur faire changer un peu d'air._

_Les deux amoureux, allaient passer leurs vacances au bord de l'eau, près d'une ville balnéaire du Pays du Feu. Pour les deux hommes ils allaient profiter pour pêcher et surtout tenter de faire des rencontres._

_Tsunade, Saï et Gaara se mirent près de Naruto comme pour le soutenir et surtout parce qu'après le départ de tout le monde, ils avaient prévu de lui parler. Gaara avait avertit l'ancien membre de la Racine du prochain départ du Blond, ce qui avait surprit mais pas tant que cela, le jeune homme._

**Pov Naruto**

Mes deux amis me serrèrent dans leurs bras, moi je leur souhaitais une bonne lune de miel, et de bonnes vacances aux senseis. Ils s'en allèrent alors sur la route et une fois qu'ils avaient disparut de l'horizon de Konoha, les autres s'en allèrent à leur tour, alors que moi, je continuais de regarder le chemin que les quatre ninjas avaient pris quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Naruto ? Me fit Saï

-...

-Naruto, ça va ?

-Oui, dis-je dans un petit soupir.

Je me tournais alors vers mes trois confidents tout en baissant la tête.

-Il est temps pour moi aussi de partir.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Me demanda Saï.

-Oui...

-Tu sais Naruto, me fit Gaara, tu peux toujours venir à Suna quelques jours puis tu partiras là où tu avais prévue d'aller.

-Merci c'est gentil mais c'est toujours non Gaara.

-Comme tu veux, mais sache que si tu changes d'avis, tu es le bienvenue.

-Merci.

-Tu dois prendre tes affaires ? Me demanda Tsunade.

-Je les ai déjà sur moi, fis-je en sortant un rouleau de ma poche pour le montrer... Par contre je voudrais te confier quelque chose Baa-chan.

Je sortis de mon autre poche, mon bandeau et le lui tendit.

-Je le récupèrerai quand je rentrerai.

-D'accord...

Je leur fis comprendre que je prenais le même chemin que les autres avant, aussi me suivirent-ils en dehors du village et des regards indiscrets. Durant le chemin que nous faisions en silence, je repensais à ma décision qui rendrait triste plus d'un, même si elle était dans mon cœur et dans ma tête irrévocable.

Une fois assez éloigner du village, je me tournais vers mes confidents et leur dit :

-Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je baisse les armes, je joue le lâche et je m'enfuis... mais sachez que je ne vous abandonne pas... Veillez les uns sur les autres et sur la sécurité des villages... Baa-chan, ma petite Mamie Chérie, fis-je en lui caressant la joue alors qu'une larme y glissait, veilles sur eux comme tu l'as fais pour moi...

-Je te le promets... Fais attention à toi.

-Oui je vous le promets...

-Tu vas me manquer vieux frère, me fit Gaara en me prenant dans ses bras.

Puis vint le tour de Saï qui était devenu plus expressif avec le temps. Sa tristesse se lisait dans son regard facilement. Puis je retournais près de Tsunade, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine, noyant littéralement mon tee-shirt.

-Dis « Pardon » aux autres de ma part pour être parti sans leur avoir dit « Au Revoir »... Et fais pas trop crisé Shizune avec la paperasse, dis-je en souriant et en me décalant pour la regarder. Ne bois pas trop non plus... T'es pas belle quand tu es en colère à cause de l'alcool.

Elle rigola suivit des deux autres. J'avais réussi à lui redonner un peu de baume au cœur.

Une fois hors de notre étreinte, j'invoquais Gamakishi.

-Salut Naruto, fit-il en apparaissant. Bonjour Maître Hokage, Maître Kazekage...

-Salut, lui disions nous en chœur.

-Gamakishi, tu peux faire une invocation inversée pour moi, s'il te plait ?

-Euh oui..., fit-il surpris. Bien sûr.

Il disparut et après une rapide étreinte à chacun, je disparaissais également dans un nuage de poussière, pour le Mont Myobuku.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

_Tsunade et les deux garçons, restèrent encore quelques secondes à regarder l'endroit où se postait quelques instants plus tôt le Blond puis ils se mirent en route pour le village. Quand ils rentrèrent au village, Izumo et Kotetsu qui étaient de garde à l'entrée, furent surprit de ne pas voir le Blond en compagnie des trois autres et que ces derniers avaient un visage fermé. Ils se posèrent plein de questions._

_Une fois à la Tour, Tsunade rangea le précieux bandeau dans un tiroir puis proposa du thé aux deux hommes. Peu de mots furent échanger dans ce bureau. Tous trois savaient que tout serait différent ou presque une fois que les amis du Blond saurait qu'il était parti, on ne sait où et qu'il rentrerai on ne sait quand._

_*/*_

_Trois semaines venaient de passer. Depuis quinze jours tout le monde étaient rentrés des vacances – peu était resté dans le village durant ce repos bien mérité - ou presque mais Tsunade n'avait donné aucune mission. Elle attendait une réaction des Rookies ou des senseis mais aucun n'avait réagit au manque qui était pourtant bien présent. Saï lui, commençait à sentir pour la première fois de sa vie la rancœur._

_Il passait souvent le temps à flâner dans le village, rencontrant ses camarades, mais ne se soucient pas de savoir si leur ami Naruto était vivant ou mort, en vacances ou en missions. Rien. Tsunade n'avait pas de rancœur mais elle était déçue de leur comportement. Lui qui avait tant fait pour ses amis tous autant qu'ils étaient, qui s'était sacrifié, sentimentalement parlant pour ne rien briser entre eux, même si lui était déjà briser de l'intérieur._

_Tsunade avait décidé de tous les convoqués au bureau des missions pour leur en donner et voir si enfin ils réagiraient. _

_Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Sai était déjà au côté de Tsunade, mais il tournait le dos à tout le monde, regardant par la baie vitrée qui était grande ouverte avec la chaleur régnante._

_-Bonjour Maître-Tsunade, salut Saï ! Firent-ils en chœur._

_-Bonjour à tous, fit Tsunade._

_Mais Saï lui ne répondit rien et ne bougea même pas de position._

_-Toujours aussi associable, fit Ino doucement._

_Le concerné par cette phrase préféra laisser couler, bien qu'il commençait à sentir la colère afflué dans ses veines. Tsunade posa un œil sur lui comme pour le surveiller, le calmer si besoin. Elle avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme était à fleur de peau. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était dans cet état._

_-Bien, je vais vous donner vos ordres de missions._

_-Attendee Maitre Tsunade, on n'attends pas ce Baka de Naruto ? lança Sakura._

_Saï n'en pouvait plus de se retenir et de tout déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tsunade l'avait vu se raidir au terme employé par la Rose._

_-Saï..._

_-Ce... Ça ira Maître Tsunade... enfin..._

_-Je sais..._

_-Alors il est où cet idiot ? fit Kiba._

_-Toujours en retard comme d'habitude, fit Ino en souriant légèrement._

_C'était trop pour Saï, qui éclata de colère._

_-Mais fermez-là ! Fit en se retournant, rouge de colère et les yeux rougis._

_-Saï s'il te plait, fit Tsunade pour le tempérer._

_-Non, j'en ai ras-le-bol !_

_Tous étaient surpris, car c'était la première fois que l'ancien ninja de la Racine montrait autant d'émotion._

_-Vous vous dites ses amis, mais vous ne vous êtes pas souciés de savoir s'il allait bien durant vos vacances ou depuis votre retour _!

-_Saï, c'est pas la meilleure des façons de..._

_-Quoi ?! Vous voulez le dire avec des pincettes, c'est ça ?!_

_Elle baissa les yeux car elle savait qu'il avait raison au fond :_

_-Bande d'ingrat ! Vous ne méritez même pas son amitié !_

_-Bon tu vas te calmer Sai, ou tu vas prendre mon poing ! Fit la Rose._

_-Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! _

_-Naruto est en mission ? Demanda Shikamaru, pris d'un doute, vu la fureur de Saï et que Tsunade ne faisait pas vraiment grand chose pour l'arrêter._

_Ils virent Saï serrer le poing, alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue._

_-Il est parti !_

_-Hein ?!_

_-Il est parti et on sait pas quand il reviendra... s'il revient un jour..._

_D'autres larmes se mirent à glisser sur son visage opalin._

_-Je... Maître... Je veux pas de mission... _

_-Très bien Saï, soupira-t-elle._

_Et il s'en alla par la baie vitrée ouverte, fuyant la bande d'imbécile qui se disaient les amis du Blond. Tous restèrent coi._

_-Comment ça parti ? Fit Sasuke._

_Tsunade soupira, déjà las avant même d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit._

_-Naruto est parti... même pas une demi-heure après vous deux, fit-elle en regardant les jeunes mariés._

_-Il a abandonné le village ?! Fit Shikamaru._

_-Non... Il m'a laissé son bandeau le temps qu'il revienne. Il va revenir mais lui même ne sait pas quand..._

_-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Sakura._

_-Il avait besoin de faire le point sûr ce qui lui pesait au cœur, il a même refusé l'offre du Kazekage, de rester quelques temps à Suna..._

_-Ce qu'il avait au cœur ?, fit surpris Kiba._

_-Oui..._

_Tous étaient silencieux durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kakashi s'élève :_

_-Il a toujours des sentiments pour Sakura._

_-Tu as tout faux Kakashi, fit le Hokage._

_-Alors il est encore amoureux d'Hinata, alors qu'il sait très bien que nous sommes en couple, fit Kiba._

_-Encore tout faux... Il m'a laissé le choix de révéler son secret ou non... mais ce qui me désole, c'est que vous réagissez avec lui comme s'il était encore un moins que rien à vos yeux par moment._

_-Mais c'est faux ! S'écria Sakura._

_-Si c'est vrai... Tu crois que de se faire appelé « idiot » constamment c'est amusant._

_-Mais dans ma bouche ce n'était pas péjoratif..._

_-Naruto semble fort, mais ce genre de mots malgré le temps passé le blesse encore énormément. Il pardonne assez facilement ceux qu'il aime, mais n'en reste pas moins blessé et attristé avec ce genre de mot. _

_Sakura baissa la tête honteuse, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé._

_-Il souffrait de ce qu'il ressentait, c'était visible et pourtant vous vous êtes mis des œillères. Je l'ai remarqué dès le début, Gaara et Saï également._

_-Attendez ! Il avait des sentiments pour qui, alors ? S'écria Shikamaru qui pour une fois son cerveau faisait défaut et ne comprenait pas._

_-Devinez ! Fit-elle un peu méchamment. Il a brisé son cœur pour éviter d'en briser deux autres._

_Tous se figèrent et posèrent leur regard sur Sasuke, alors que lui était droit comme un « i » à cause de cette révélation._

_-Il tenait surtout à votre amitié, Sasuke et il n'a rien fait, pour te dire quoi que ce soit, ou d'agir, ou de briser à jamais Sakura... Encore une fois il s'est sacrifié pour le bonheur des autres. Et comme il l'a dit lui même, pour la première fois de sa vie, il baisse les armes et joue le lâche en s'enfuyant..._

_-Mais j'ai jamais rien fait pour lui donner l'impression que je l'aimais autre que comme un frère !_

_-Il a compris les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour toi, il n'y a que deux ans, bien après avoir rompu avec Hinata, soupira-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi, en partit il tenait tant à ce que tu rentres, même si à l'époque il n'avait pas encore compris. Puis quand tu as aimé Sakura, il n'a rien fait parce qu'il savait que ton amour pour elle, était sincère... Il n'a même pas osé profité de la situation quand tu l'as embrassé devant tout le monde parce que tu étais ivre ou les nombreuses fois où tu jouais à flirter avec lui... Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de retour, malgré la douleur que tu lui provoquais Sasuke. Il est resté muet pour vous deux... Gaara, Sai et moi, avons été ses confidents durant tout ce temps. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de la rancœur que vous porte Saï.. Mais ne lui en voulez pas... Pour lui ce genre de sentiment est tout nouveau et il est profondément attaché à Naruto... Comme deux frères..._

_Sakura ainsi que les autres filles avaient les yeux rougis par ces révélations._

_-Je n'ai pas de rancœur contre vous, juste déçu._

_-Le déclencheur de sa décision, a été le mariage ? Demanda Yamato._

_-Pour être honnête oui... Il a caché son jeu, durant tout le mariage ou presque... Durant les photos, je l'ai emmené loin des regards..., dit-elle le regard rougis._

_Et tous comprirent, qu'il avait laissé sa douleur ressortir. Tout le monde encore une fois resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voix de Shikamaru ne s'élève :_

_-Il est parti, où ?_

_-Je ne sais pas... Il n'a pas voulu me le dire... Quand il s'en sentira prêt, il le fera mais pas avant. Il a besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps pour faire taire son cœur... et rester ici, en ta présence Sasuke aurait été trop dur... Je sais qu'il est parti sur le Mont Myobuku mais après il devait reprendre sa route... Il est allé à un endroit sûr, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit et je le crois, c'est tout ce que je sais. J'espère sincèrement avoir bientôt de ses nouvelles... Le village semble terne sans son rire et ses bêtises... Saï s'est en parti refermé de nouveau sur lui même... Il est notre rayon de soleil, soupira-t-elle._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle leur demanda de s'en aller et de ne revenir pour les missions que dans une semaine, le temps que tout le monde « digère » la nouvelle. Tous étaient consternée et deux d'entre eux très triste. Sakura et surtout Sasuke, s'en voulaient d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de leur meilleur ami, surtout le noiraud, et tous le payer durement._

**TBC...**

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce début d'histoire ? Bien ? Pas bien ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis, vos reviews. Cela ne prends qu'une petite minute, et que vous aimiez ou non cette histoire, est toujours constructif, pour s'améliorer._

_Je vous dis à bientôt le prochain chapitre de cette histoire et surtout pour le suivant de « l'Enfant... »_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien._

_D'abord, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de bonne vacances, surtout pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas._

_Maintenant les remerciements : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, mis en favoris, alertes ou reviewer._

_Merci à Guest, Caprice75, Streema, Kvt86, Maya31, Yuki-jiji, Mayura-8, Choco97, Asamiaki, Guest n°2, Emi neko, Aya31, d'avoir laisser une review._

_Réponse à quelques questions : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je vais finir par mettre ensemble les deux garçons ou Naruto avec quelqu'un d'autre, je planche sur le sujet._

_Pour ce qui est des amis, je ne sais non plus si je vais faire la grande punition, déjà qu'ils sont déjà puni de ne plus avoir leur rayon de soleil, je ne sais pas si je vais rajouter une couche pour l'instant._

_Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez une chanson, elle est en anglais, mais j'ai réussi à la trouver avec la traduction, donc vous la comprendrez facilement._

_Kate Winslet : « What If », vous la trouverez sur YouTube._

_Donc à présent je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2 : Mes origines.**

**Pov Naruto**

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que j'ai quitté mon village et mes amis, dont celui que j'aimais le plus alors que je n'aurais pas du. Je suis resté quelques jours au Mont Myobuku, afin d'expliquer la situation à Fukasaku et Ma. Eux même l'avaient remarqué mais n'avaient rien dit, aussi comprenaient-ils trop bien mon choix. J'avais encore pleuré, le trop plein accumulé durant les mois précédent, se déversait avec fureur tel un barrage qui doit relâcher la pression coûte que coûte. Une fois un peu calmer, Fukasaku, m'avait envoyé près d'un port de la frontière. Je partais pour ma terre natale, celle qui avait vu naître et grandir ma mère : Le Pays des Tourbillons. Tel était la destination que j'avais choisi en partant de Konoha. Tous me manquaient, et me manquerait encore longtemps, cela était indéniable pourtant je ne regrettais pas du tout mon choix.

_**Flash Back**_

**-Tu es sûr de ton choix Naruto ?**

**-Oui, Fukasaku... Comme de m'éloigner de mes amis, et de celui que j'aime, j'ai aussi besoin de connaître ma mère. C'est important.**

**-Je comprends mon Garçon... Donc je ferais selon tes volontés. Invoque un crapaud et je transmettrais le parchemin à Tsunade. Je garde aussi secret l'endroit où tu te rends, je sais que tu t'en chargeras de le lui dire dans un parchemin.**

**-Merci, Maître Ermite.**

**Je montais après sur le navire qui me conduirait à mon deuxième chez moi. Le bateau avait mis presque une semaine pour arriver dans un des ports du Pays de mes origines maternelles. Durant le voyage, je n'avais cessé de penser encore une fois à mes amis, à l'homme qui m'était interdit d'aimer. Au plus profond de mois, je souhaitais pouvoir oublier cet Amour et en trouver un autre tout aussi fort. Homme ou femme, cela m'importait tant que je l'aime profondément et cette personne également.**

**Delà, je demandais mon chemin pour le village d'Uzushio. Les gens me regardèrent surprit et me demandant pourquoi, aussi je leur expliquais brièvement. Les gens étaient très sympathique avec moi. Puis je partais pour le plus proche village qu'il y avait aux alentours d'Uzushio, c'était celui d'Uzuichi.**

**J'arrivais quelques heures plus tard au village, épuisé. Les têtes se tournaient vers moi, surprises. Il faut dire que depuis que j'étais arrivé, je n'avais pas vu beaucoup de blond. Ce fut alors qu'une voix âgée s'éleva, et de manière incertaine :**

**-Mi... Minato ?!...**

**Je me retournais à l'entente du prénom de mon père.**

**-Non, désolé Madame...**

**-Oh... Pardon... Ma tête me joue des tours, je crois bien.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en souriant. Je suis son fils. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.**

**-Oh Kami-sama, c'est bien toi ?! C'est bien toi Naruto, me dit-elle incertaine et le regard rougit. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, fit-elle en versant une larme. Et tu as tellement grandis.**

**-Mais qui êtes-vous ?**

**J'étais, il faut bien l'avouer, déboussoler par sa réaction.**

**-Oh... Je suis ta grand-mère maternelle, mon Garçon, fit-elle en me caressant la joue émue.**

**Moi je restais muet. Elle me prit le bras et m'emmena chez elle - moi me laissant traîner, encore trop surprit et émue à mon tour par la nouvelle - , dans la nouvelle demeure des Uzumaki. Les habitants de cette maison, s'inclinaient à son passage. Elle m'emmena jusqu'au grand salon, et demanda du thé. **

**Moi je flânais dans la pièce, observant les murs, sur lesquels de nombreux cadres étaient accrochés. Ils y avaient les photos de ma mère enfant, puis adolescente, au côté de mon père, une avec un ventre bien rond, ce qui me fit sourire et avoir la larme à l'œil. Sur un autre pend de mur, quelques photos de moi, ce qui me surpris, une juste après ma naissance dans les bras de Ojiji Sarutobi et une à mes un an, une autre où je commençais à marcher... on pouvait dire même que chaque photo par la suite correspondait au un an que j'avais en plus, dont la rentrée à l'académie, celle de ma photo d'identité où j'étais peinturluré et quand j'ai eu mon équipe, mes meilleurs amis... Les deux personnes que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie... Puis plus rien. J'étais réellement surpris. Mais pleins de questions me taraudaient l'esprit.**

**-Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Je me nomme Sonokô Uzumaki et comme je te le disais mon cher enfant, je suis ta grand-mère maternelle. Je suppose que maintenant, pleins de questions te traversent l'esprit, non ?**

**-Si... Une essentielle à mes yeux pour l'instant...**

**-Pourquoi je ne me suis pas occupée de toi ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je vais te raconter... Assis-toi mon chéri...**

**Une fois tout les deux installés et le thé servit, elle me raconta ce qui s'était passé...**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Et j'avais écouté son récit avec grand intérêt.

Elle était partie de Konoha quelques semaines avant ma naissance pour régler et gérer en tant que Conseillère, le nouveau village caché : Uzuichi. Depuis que Uzuchio avait été rayer de la carte les derniers membres de notre clan, ainsi que des autres clans s'étaient éparpillés. Le Pays des Tourbillons était peut-être un petit état mais pouvait être un soutient avec les grandes Nations, à commencer par Le Pays du Feu. Donc, il avait été décidé que les derniers survivants des clans devaient s'ils le voulaient vraiment se réunir comme avant pour former le Conseil pour le Uzukage.

Elle me raconta que mes parents lui envoyaient souvent du courrier pour la tenir informer de l'évolution de la grossesse, puis on lui apprit l'attaque du Démon Renard, et que nous étions morts tous les trois, cependant quelques semaines après ma naissance, le 3ème Hokage lui apprit que j'étais toujours vivant. Elle est venue pour réclamer ma garde puisque c'était son droit, mais on lui a refusé. Hiruzen m'aurait laissé sans soucis entre ses mains, surtout s'il avait pu, mais le Conseil de Konoha et le Seigneur du Pays du Feu, avaient menacé de s'en prendre à son village, aussi elle du se résoudre à me laisser.

Jusqu'à la mort de Hiruzen, elle avait des nouvelles et il lui envoyait des photos comme le prouvait toutes celles fixer sur le mur. Je me rappelle que Maitre Sarutobi venait m'apportait à chaque anniversaire deux cadeaux, le sien et celui de quelqu'un d'inconnu maintenant je sais qui. Puis quand Baa-chan a pris les fonctions d'Hokage, je n'avais plus que les cadeaux de cette dernière. Elle ignore encore l'existence de ma Grand-mère de sang. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à me revoir même s'il elle le voulait fortement pour protéger son village et moi, car au fond d'elle, elle avait peur qu'on s'en prennent à moi également.

Aussi Sonokô, ne pouvant plus se déplacer à la longue à cause de son âge et d'une maladie dégénérative, elle suivit mes exploits à travers les récits des marchants itinérants et des journaux. Elle me montra un cahier où elle collait les articles qu'elle trouvait. Elle était fier de moi, pour tout ce que j'avais accompli malgré l'adversité sévère qui m'avait touché.

Elle avait peur que je lui en veuille mais c'était loin d'être le cas, j'en voulais au Conseil et au Daïmio et je l'a rassura en la prenant doucement dans mes bras. Elle avait tellement souffert, elle aussi.

Puis elle me parla de ma mère de son enfance, de son caractère. J'ai découvert tellement de chose sur elle que j'en étais heureux.

Moi je lui parla de Nagato, de Karin. Avec Karin, Tsunade, ma grand-mère et moi-même nous étions peut-être les derniers Uzumaki, et je suis peut-être le seul à pouvoir faire perdurer notre clan encore un temps soit peu. Ce genre de réflexion fit rire Sonokô Baa-chan.

Et donc depuis ce jour, depuis cette nouvelle rencontre, je vivais chez ma Grand-mère, qui me présenta à tout le monde dans le village. Ils étaient heureux pour nous deux mais surtout pour elle.

Je me rendais depuis mon arrivée, durant quelques heures, à Uzuchio, et ceux de façon régulière. Grâce à la carte du village que ma Grand-mère avait gardé précieusement, je fouillais notre demeure familiale, malgré les décombres et le temps passé.

Le Uzukage, m'autorisa à consulter les archives de la famille qui était gardé dans sa tour, afin de mieux connaître encore mon passé, et ma Grand-mère me confia un exemplaire des techniques médicale pour Tsunade, après tout cela lui revenait puisque elle était de la famille et que cela pouvait être une aide pour le soigner lui, si besoin serait dans le futur.

Comme me l'avait dit Maman, notre Nation était certes petite mais forte grâce aux clans surtout celui de notre famille. Là où Konoha avait trouvé un allier, les autres Nations, l'avait jugé dangereuse et donc être un ennemi potentiel : pas pour son nombre de ninjas, car le Pays en avait peu, mais pour ses nombreux jutsus extraordinaires et plus encore comme le prouvait Tsunade Baa-chan.

En faisant ces recherches pour moi, je les faisais aussi pour ma Baa-chan laissait à Konoha. Et justement il était temps pour moi de l'avertir de ce que je faisais et où j'étais exactement. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'avec l'éloignement et mon silence depuis mon départ, elle devait faire vivre l'enfer aux autres.

_*/*_

Ce jour là je lui écrivis une lettre puis invoqua une grenouille messagère.

-Porte ce parchemin au Hokage. En main propre s'il te plait.

-Bien Naruto-sama.

Je savais que les autres attendaient de mes nouvelles surtout Saï et Gaara. Malgré l'éloignement et toutes mes occupations, mon cœur battait encore pour Sasuke. Grâce à la distance que j'avais mis entre nous, j'y pensais moins mais quand les souvenirs revenaient comme quand en étant ivre Sasuke m'avait embrassé. Ce genre de souvenirs, je les appréciais et les détestais en même temps. Sonokô m'a vu pleuré quelques fois et elle m'a consolé comme le faisait Tsunade. Elle me soutenait. Elle m'a dit que j'arriverai à oublier cette amour ou en tout cas que j'arriverai à le mettre de côté un jour et que je retrouverai l'amour, peut-être encore plus fort que celui que j'avais pour Sasuke. Fille ou garçon, lui importait peu tant qu'elle voyait que j'étais de nouveau heureux. Avec Tsunade et Sonokô, j'avais deux Grand-mères formidables.

*/*

_Tsunade était entrain faire le point sur la dernière mission de l'équipe 7, qui était présent devant elle._

_Saï parlait encore moins qu'avant avec ses coéquipiers ou les autres jeunes qui étaient ses amis. L'absence de Naruto lui pesait, comme à tous d'ailleurs. Kakashi essayaient de faire « tampon » quand, entre l'ancien membre de la Racine et l'Ancien Nukenin étaient pas loin d'en venir aux mains. La tension était forte car même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas, tous deux comme pour Sakura, Kakashi et Yamato, le manque de nouvelles du Blond, se faisaient cruellement ressentir sur leur morale._

_Tsunade, alors qu'elle refermait le parchemin qu'elle venait de lire, entendit cogner contre la vitre. Elle comme les cinq ninjas présent dans la pièce, ils virent une grenouille jaune et verte, avec une sorte de tube dans le dos._

_Elle lui ouvrit et la grenouille se posta sur le bureau._

_-Hokage-sama, je me nomme Otoki, je suis la Grenouille messagère de Naruto-sama... J'ai une missive à vous remettre en main propre._

_-Otoki, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais, fit la vieille femme, en prenant dans le tube, un parchemin._

_-De rien Maître Hokage._

_Et la grenouille se dissipa dans un nuage._

_-Tsunade-sama ?_

_-Oui Sakura ?_

_-Vous pensez qu'il va revenir bientôt maintenant ?_

_-Je ne crois pas._

_Et elle ouvrit le parchemin. Dans ce dernier, il y avait deux sceaux de scellement. Une avec pour indication « Lettre » et l'autre « Cadeau »._

_Elle descella la lettre et lut. Elle avait souris et verser quelques larmes._

_-Shizune ?_

_-Oui Tsunade ?_

_-Convoque les rookies, Gai, Iruka et l'équipe de Konohamaru. Je les veux dans pour dans une demi-heure ici._

_-Bien !_

_Et la jeune femme partis rapidement._

_-C'est grave ? Demanda Sasuke._

_-Non, je te rassure. Quand tout le monde sera là, je vous lirais sa lettre._

_Puis en attendant tout le monde, elle descella le second parchemin. Elle feuilleta le livre avec grand intérêt et proposa même à Sakura de le faire._

_-Maitre Tsunade, qu'est-ce comme livre ?_

_-Le livre médical des Uzumaki. Il me dit que c'est une copie de l'original qui est toujours là où lui se trouve. Tu peux le consulter, il te sera utile pour soigner ce chien fou de Naruto._

_Tous sourirent face à cette comparaison et à la paix qui régnait de nouveau en l'Hokage._

_Au bout de vingt minutes tout le monde était là._

_-Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est parce que je viens de recevoir enfin le premier courrier de notre Imprévisible Ninja._

_-C'est vrai Hokage-sama , fit Iruka les yeux rougis, heureux par la nouvelle._

_-Oui, et je vais vous lire sa lettre._

_Elle les regarda et prit une inspiration puis commença la lecture :_

_**« Ma Baa-chan adorée, mes amis...**_

_**Je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi.**_

_**Je suis désolé d'avoir fui comme un voleur, sans vous avoir dit au revoir, sans aucune explications pour la plupart, mais je suppose même je suis sûr, que vous savez pourquoi maintenant.**_

_**Il va me falloir encore du temps, aussi ne reviens-je pas encore auprès de vous, et je n'ai pas encore de temps précis pour vous dire quand je reviens, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire de mon côté mais j'espère que tout le monde va bien. J'espère aussi que deux d'entre vous se sont mis en devoir d'agrandir la famille comme moi au final j'ai trouvé la mienne... »**_

_Tsunade regarda le couple fraîchement et leur sourit. Elle savait que même si les mots avaient été dur à écrire pour Naruto, ils étaient sincères car il pensait encore au bonheur de ses amis. Ces derniers rougirent. L'absence de Naruto était encore pesant, mais moins maintenant fasse à la tendresse des mots qu'ils avaient ressentis en même temps qu'une petite pointe de moquerie._

_**« Je suis sur la terre natale de ma mère, le Pays des Tourbillons. Et j'ai retrouvé un membre de ma famille, encore plus proche de moi que Karin. Elle s'appelle Sonokô Uzumaki, c'est ma Grand-mère... »**_

_Tsunade regarda cette fois-ci l'assistance, elle voyait des sourires sur chaque visage, même un léger sur celui de Saï._

_**« Elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de chose à son sujet, de notre lien entre les deux Nations, les enjeux politiques qui ont obligés certaines personnes de faire des choix difficiles. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre au sujet de ma famille et de mon héritage que ma Grand-mère essaie de m'enseigner comme elle l'avait fait avec mon père, malgré son état de santé.**_

_**Donc voici ces quelques mots pour rassurer tout le monde. Bientôt, j'espère, si j'arrive à trouver du temps entre les « séances de torture mentale et physique » de ma Sonokô Baa-chan... Je crois que les femmes Uzumaki sont fait du même bois, hein Tsunade Baa-chan... »**_

_Tous la regardèrent avec un grand sourire, alors qu'elle, elle regardait ailleurs avec une légère bouderie, qui se transforma rapidement à un tendre sourire._

_**« Je vous écrirai de nouveau pour donner de mes nouvelles. Et si vous voulez en faire de même, confiez vos lettres à Baa-chan, elle me les fera parvenir par Grenouille Messagère.**_

_**Je vous à bientôt mes amis ! »**_

_-Voilà ce qu'il a écrit pour tout le monde. Il a mis dans ce parchemin, quatre autres courriers._

_Elle rompit le sceau de scellement et tendit une enveloppe au couple, une à Saï et une autre à Iruka. La dernière étant adressé à Gaara. Ces derniers liraient les lettres plus tard, dans leur intimité._

_Après quelques minutes de silence, Tsunade les libéra pour reprendre son travail. L'équipe 7 ayant quelques jours de congés s'en alla également._

_*/*_

_Depuis le départ de Naruto, Sasuke avait beaucoup réfléchi sur son comportement envers le blond et il avait beau retourné la chose dans tous les sens, il savait qu'il était en parti fautif. _

_Il savait Naruto très tactile quand il s'agissait d'affection. Le fait d'avoir grandi sans parent, il avait trouvé en Sasuke un égal, un rival, un frère. _

_Durant sa désertion, il avait tué un bon nombre de gens, et avait été près de tuer celle qu'il aimait pourtant sans sourciller, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire vraiment avec Naruto sans comprendre pourquoi. Jusqu'à peu. En faite depuis le départ du Blond et ses révélations. Il avait tellement eu de geste ambiguë avec lui. Il devait se l'avouer que s'il avait vraiment ressentir que de l'amitié, un lien fraternel avec le Blond, malgré l'ivresse il ne l'aurait pas embrassé. Etant gamins, quand ils s'étaient embrassés malencontreusement à chaque fois, il n'avait pas aimé, enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait mais en faite, en y réfléchissant bien, cela ne l'avait pas tant que ça dégouté. Et durant son ivresse il y a quelques mois de cela, cela avait fait tombé une barrière, il voulait comparer inconsciemment. Il avait aimé embrassé Naruto, même si lui n'avait pas réagit, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. _

_Mais ce que personne ne savait, car Naruto avait-tut cette confidence, et dont lui ne se souvenait que depuis peu, c'était qu'après la soirée, il était allé voir le Blond chez lui. Naruto avait été surpris de le voir, lui il s'était jeté contre lui pour l'embrasser. Durant quelques minutes, le Blond avait cédé à ses pulsions, à ses sentiments, mais alors qu'ils étaient à moitié déshabiller et allonger sur le lit, le Blond revint à la réalité et le repoussa, lui disant qu'ils étaient trop ivres et qu'ils regretteraient leur geste, qu'ils ne pouvaient faire cela à Sakura. Lui, le grand Sasuke, était complètement dans les vaps pour comprendre ce que disait son ami et alors qu'il allait de nouveau embrasser le Blond, ce dernier l'assomma. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans sa chambre, avec une gueule de bois monstre et aucun souvenir._

_Et maintenant plus que jamais, il comprenait que Naruto s'était sacrifié car, il savait les sentiments de ses deux amis forts et qu'il ne voulait rien gâché. Il ne pouvait renier ce qu'il ressentait pour le Blond, mais son amour pour Sakura était plus fort..._

_Sakura l'avait vu depuis trois semaines se renfermer, elle ne doutait des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais elle était triste de le voir malheureux de la cause du départ de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait jamais été dupe du lien qui unissait les deux garçons, enfin jusqu'à un certain point, mais elle n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami souffrir. Elle avait cependant remarqué une chose de la part du Blond depuis que Sasuke et elle étaient ensemble : il restait bien moins souvent avec eux, prétextant toujours un truc à faire. Maintenant elle comprenait : il s'était éloigné pour ne pas souffrir encore plus de les voir ensemble. Il n'avait laissé rien paraître, jouant parfaitement la comédie, comme quand ils étaient enfants mais le masque que le Blond portait depuis des années, s'était à la longue fissuré, brisé en milliers d'éclats lors du mariage et l'avait anéanti. D'où son éloignement pour recoller les morceaux de son cœur._

_Mais en voyant aussi les réactions de Sasuke et son comportement avec le Blond, elle aurait du voir que le Noiraud inconsciemment avait aussi des sentiments même s'ils étaient bien moins fort que Naruto. Elle avait peur que Sasuke la quitte au début mais elle comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas car, il avait fini par se confier à elle, elle avait très surprise mais pas choqué, juste un peu blessé, mais elle savait aussi que l'Amour ne pouvais se contrôler facilement, et puis Sasuke lui avait juré son amour. Tous deux espéraient simplement que Naruto guérirai son cœur et tourne la page en trouvant un plus grand amour que celui qu'il portait au brun._

_*/*_

_Quand Sasuke et Sakura rentrèrent chez eux, ils ouvrirent le courrier de leur ami avec une boule au ventre._

_**« Coucou tous les deux,**_

_**J'espère que vous aller bien. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ma fuite, mais j'espère que vous me comprenez et ne me tiendrez pas rigueur.**_

_**Pardon Sasuke, Sakura pour avoir caché de tels sentiments mais pour le bonheur de mes amis, je suis près à le refaire. C'est vrai il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre mes réels sentiments à ton égard Sasuke et j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, d'avoir ressentit cela. Ma vie même si elle aura était semé de joie auprès de mes amis, elle aura été aussi remplit de déboire sentimentaux. J'ai jamais pu ressentir l'amour de mes parents si ce n'est que quand la guerre à éclater, toi Sakura tu n'as jamais rien ressentit pour moi car tu ne voyais que le beau Sasuke, mon meilleur ami, cela n'a pas marché avec Hinata, et mon amour pour toi Sasuke est interdit et je le comprends, j'espère juste un jour guérir et trouver réellement mon âme-soeur... Sinon je vais finir par croire que comme dans les BD, les supers-héros, sont condamnés à être seul à tout jamais.**_

_**Quand j'irais bien mieux, que mon cœur ne sera plus blessé en te voyant Sasuke, alors je rentrerai, sinon, je démissionnerai de mon rôle de ninja, laissant tombé le titre de Hokage qui me fait tant envie et je resterai au Pays des Tourbillons à tout jamais. Même si je n'ai rien dit clairement à Tsunade, je sais qu'elle s'en doute. Mais cela sera ma décision et celle de personne d'autres.**_

_**Ecrivez moi si vous vous sentez de le faire, si vous ne le faites pas, je comprendrais.**_

_**Je vous aime mes amis. »**_

_Ils détachèrent leurs yeux de la lettre, Sakura avait le regard rougit, la peur de le perdre à tout jamais était insupportable, car Naruto, avait été plus un meilleur ami ou un frère de cœur, il avait été son confident durant de nombreuses années. Sasuke l'a prit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Lui même était bouleversé par la lettre, ne plus revoir Naruto serait un déchirement insupportable car lui seul pouvait le comprendre réellement avec ce qu'il avait traversé, enduré._

_Ils restèrent un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, alors que la lettre du Blond, avait fini sa route sur le parquet. Ils espéraient de tout cœur que le Blond, n'arrive pas à cette extrême._

_*/*_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, quand je daigna enfin me montrer chez ma grand-mère. J'avais passé ma journée à Uzuchio à encore fouiller les décombres, les ruines du village.

-Comment s'est passé tes recherches mon chéri ? Me fit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine où j'étais entrain de me restaurer.

-J'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà trouvé l'essentiel et tu m'as raconté tout ce que tu savais, donc je crois que je peux arrêter maintenant.

-Bien... Naruto mon chéri... Tu vas bientôt repartir ? Je t'ai vu donner à ta grenouille un rouleau.

Mon visage se ferma puis se fendit d'un sourire, mais aux yeux de ma grand-mère comme avec Tsunade Baa-chan, je ne savais pas mentir quand il s'agissait de mes sentiments.

-Non pas encore, je donnais juste des nouvelles...

-Prends ton temps mon chéri... Bon je vais me mettre au lit, je suis éreintée.

-Bonne nuit Baa-chan.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon petit Blond adoré, dit-elle en me souriant et m'embrassant le front tendrement.

Elle disparut à l'étage et quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis ma chambre également.

J'ai tourné un long moment dans mon lit, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver au final le sommeil, j'étais entrain d'étouffer dans ma chambre. Je pris ma veste, et mon baladeur, puis sortit dans le grand jardin, je ne voulais réveiller personne.

La lune était pleine et éclairait l'étendue herbeuse de la demeure familiale. Moi, je m'assis sur le corridor du jardin, collant mon dos à l'une des grosses poutres verticales. Alors que je regardais la lune tout en écoutant de la musique, je revis le visage de Sasuke et ses petits sourires si tendre qu'il ne réservait qu'à ceux qu'il aimait, puis me revint en mémoire, nos nombreux baisers soit fait par accidents soit sincères ou presque, car je ne savais toujours pas ce que ressentait réellement ce dernier à mon égard et je ne préférais pas le savoir pour ne pas souffrir plus. Enfin me revint les images du mariage, le bonheur de mes deux meilleurs amis et ma douleur muette. Parmis ce tas de souvenir se superposa la chanson qui glissait dans mes oreilles, m'achevant finalement, laissant ainsi libre cours à mes larmes, encore une fois.

Cette chanson, nous correspondait enfin presque et surtout pour moi par rapport à mes sentiments.

**Here, I stand alone**_  
__Ici, je reste debout seul__  
_**With this weight upon my heart**_  
__Avec ce gros point dans mon cœur__  
_**And it will not go away**_  
__Et il ne partira pas__  
_**In my head, I keep on looking back**_  
__Dans ma tête, je retourne dans le passé__  
_**Right back to the start**_  
__Au début du commencement__  
_**Wondering what it was that made you change**_  
__Me demandant ce qui t'as fait changé_

**Well, I tried**_  
__Bon, j'ai essayé,__  
_**But I had to draw the line**_  
__Mais j'ai dû tracer la ligne__  
_**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**_  
__Et reste cette question qui continue de tourner dans ma tête_

**What if I had never let you go,**_  
__Si seulement je ne t'avais jamais laissé partir,__  
_**Would you be the man I used to know ?**_  
__Serais-tu l'homme que j'ai connu ?__  
_**If I'd stayed,**_  
__Si j'étais resté,__  
_**If you'd tried,**_  
__Si t'avais essayé,__  
_**If we could only turn back time**_  
__Si nous pouvions seulement retourner dans le passé__  
_**But I guess we'll never know**_  
__Mais je pense que nous ne le saurons jamais_

**Many roads to take,**_  
__Tant de routes à prendre,__  
_**Some to joy,**_  
__Quelques unes de joie,__  
_**Some to heartache**_  
__D'autres de chagrins d'amour,__  
_**Anyone can lose their way,**_  
__Tout le monde peut perdre son chemin,__  
_**And if I said that we could turn it back,**_  
__Et si je t'avais dit que nous pouvions retourner dans le passé,__  
_**Right back to the start,**_  
__Au début du commencement,__  
_**Would you take the chance and make the change ?**_  
__Saisirai-tu cette chance et changerai-tu le passé ?_

**Do you think how it would have been sometimes ?**_  
__Penses-tu à comment parfois c'était ?__  
_**Do you pray that I'd never left your side ?**_  
__Pries-tu pour que je ne m'éloigne jamais de tes cotés ?_

**What if I had never let you go,**_  
__Si seulement je ne t'avais jamais laissé partir,__  
_**Would you be the man I used to know ?**_  
__Serais-tu l'homme que j'ai connu ?__  
_**If I'd stayed,**_  
__Si j'étais restée,__  
_**If you'd tried,**_  
__Si t'avais essayé,__  
_**If we could only turn back time**_  
__Si nous pouvions seulement retourner dans le passé__  
_**But I guess we'll never know**_  
__Mais je pense que nous ne le saurons jamais_

**If only we could turn the hands of time**_  
__Si seulement nous pouvions tourner les aiguilles du temps__  
_**If I could take it back would you still be mine ?**_  
__Si je pouvais changer le passé serai-tu encore mien ?_

**'Cos I tried,**_  
__Car j'ai essayé,__  
_**But I had to draw the line**_  
__Mais j'ai dû tracer les lignes__  
_**And still this question keep on spinning in my mind,**_  
__Et reste cette question qui continue de tourner dans ma tête,_

**What if I had never let you go,**_  
__Si seulement je ne t'avais jamais laissé partir,__  
_**Would you be the man I used to know ?**_  
__Serais-tu l'homme que j'ai connu ?__  
_**What if I had never walked away ?**_  
__Que serait-il passé si je n'étais jamais partie ?__  
_**'Cos I still love you more than I could say**_  
__Car je continue de t'aimer encore plus que je ne peux le dire__  
_**If I'd stayed,**_  
__Si j'étais restée,__  
_**If you'd tried ;**_  
__Si t'avais essayé,__  
_**If we could only turn back time**_  
__Si nous pouvions retourner dans le passé__  
_**But I guess we'll never know**_  
__Mais je pense que nous ne le saurons jamais__  
_**We'll never know.**_  
__Nous ne le saurons jamais._

_Sonoko, l'avait entendu fredonner la chanson, et entendu ses légers reniflements qui prouvaient qu'il pleurait. Elle était triste et ne savait toujours pas comment consoler son petit fils face à temps de douleur._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle ne l'entendit plus, aussi elle descendit et le trouva endormi sur le sol du corridor. Elle alla dans le salon chercher un plaid et le posa sur lui. Elle vit alors dans sa main, une photo de lui et de son ami, quand ils étaient encore enfants, surement avant que ce Sasuke Uchiha ne quitte le village pour sa vengeance. Ils paraissaient tellement complice et heureux sur cette photo, elle comprenait pourquoi, Naruto malgré tout ses efforts avait du mal à l'oublier. Une larme glissa sur sa joue quand elle entendit le murmure douloureux de Naruto en prononçant le prénom de son ami. Naruto allait avoir beaucoup de mal à faire un trait sur ce sentiment, à la fois si beau et si destructeur._

**TBC...**

_Alors vous avez aimé ? J'espère que comme d'habitude, cela sera le cas et que j'aurais encore des reviews. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. _

_Bisous._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. _

_Comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai fait une petite pause profitant moi aussi des vacances même si je suis restée à la maison._

_Je remercie sinon toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le chapitre précédent ou depuis le début de l'histoire. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui l'ont mis en alerte et/ou favoris, ainsi que ma personne et remercie également les personnes qui ont laissé une review._

_Donc merci à Yuki-jij, Choco97, Emi-neko, Aya31, Caprice75, MissAngel16, Kahome, Kuchiyume, Regliise, Streema, Mizuki._

_Réponse à Caprice : Pas besoin de me convaincre. Normalement la fic sera Yaïo mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^._

_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu et qui je l'espère vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Chapitre 3 : Deux cœurs brisés**

**Pov Naruto**

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois que je étais parti de Konoha. Depuis mon premier courrier, j'avais pris le rythme de donner de mes nouvelles tous les quinze jours et eux de me répondre. J'avais reçu aussi les courriers de mon ami Gaara.

Ce fut ainsi que j'appris de bonnes nouvelles même si moi, cela me rendait un peu jaloux de ces bonheurs. Gaara et Matsuri, ainsi que Temari et Shikamaru, allaient se mariaient. Saï avait fini par s'apaiser et sortait avec l'impulsive mais gentille Ino. Et la nouvelle la plus heureuse venait de Kiba et Hinata : ils attendaient leur premier enfant, aussi, avaient-ils dit « Les Familles doivent se réunir », donc encore un mariage en perspective.

Les dates n'étaient pas encore fixées et je sais pourquoi. Ils attendaient que je rentre au village, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Depuis la fin de mes recherches, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Ma Grand-mère m'enseignait encore plus de chose sur l'Art des Sceaux, comme elle l'avait fait avec mon père. Mais par rapport à lui, j'avais un sacré avantage. Là, où il mettait plusieurs jours pour chaque jutsu, moi je ne mets que quelques heures grâce à mes clones.

*/*

Cela faisait deux jours que je déprimais un peu, Sonokô Baa-chan avait beaucoup de mal à me dérider. Et ce soir là, j'étais au plus bas.

-Tu es sûr que cela va mon chéri ?

-Bof... Je suis... Je... Je vais me promener un peu... Ne m'attends pas pour le dîner.

Je montais à ma chambre, la mine sombre, pour prendre ma veste et de l'argent, alors que je la laissais triste de son côté. Je n'avais pas la force de la consoler alors que moi-même, j'étais dans un triste état. Quand je descendis, je la vis me jeter un coup d'œil, elle était encore triste et semblait déçue mais je ne m'attardai pas et je partis.

J'ai flâné un long moment dans le village. La nuit jeta son voile dans le ciel, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive de suite, elle était tombée depuis au moins trois heures. Sans faire attention mes pieds m'amenèrent à un bar. Je partis m'installer à une table, un peu à l'écart, tout en commandant une petite bouteille de Sake.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc, de plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que je tenais l'alcool. Pour mes dix-huit ans, j'avais bu deux coupelles de Sake et une bière, j'avais fini le reste de la soirée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, chez Sakura.

Et la seconde fois c'était il y a quelques mois, le soir même où j'avais appris que Sasuke et Sakura allaient se marier. Par rapport aux autres, Tsunade m'avait vu devenir une coquille vide. J'étais partis une heure plus tard prétextant d'être encore fatigué de ma mission et je m'étais réfugié chez moi. En chemin je mettais acheter une bouteille de Sake. Moi qui avait reproché assez souvent à Ero-sennin de trop boire comme Tsunade, je ne faisais pas mieux à ce moment là, noyant – ou plutôt tentant de noyer – mon chagrin et la douleur dans l'alcool. Tsunade Baa-chan m'avait retrouvé le lendemain dans un état pitoyable. Ne me voyant pas arriver pour l'affectation de ma nouvelle mission, et sachant que j'étais parti de la soirée, avec le cœur lourd la veille, elle était venue voir comment j'allais, et quand elle me trouva, je n'étais pas beau à voir. J'étais à moitié nu, endormi sur le sol de mes toilettes, et l'odeur que je dégageais, était insoutenable. Elle dû appeler Saï en renfort pour s'occuper de moi, c'est-à-dire, me laver, me changer et me dégriser. Après j'eus droit aux sermons mémorable de ma Grand-mère et de mon ami. Je l'avais bien mérité.

Là, assis dans ce bar, devant mon Sake qui venait de mettre servit, je voulais juste oublié Sasuke le temps d'une soirée, sans pour autant me noyer encore une fois dans l'alcool... enfin peut-être. Alors que je portais la coupelle rempli du liquide transparent, j'entendis quelqu'un pleurer un peu plus loin.

C'était une jeune femme, d'à peu près mon âge, d'une grande beauté. Elle ressemblait un peu à Hinata mais avec deux lagons à la place des perles de nacres. Elle était habillée simplement mais elle restait très jolie. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me lever et la rejoindre.

-Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ? Lui fis-je en m'accroupissant devant elle.

Elle me regarda, en reniflant, essayant de ravaler ses larmes, alors que devant elle, était posé un alcool fort.

-Oui... C'est juste... que..., commença-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure mais ses mots n'arrivèrent pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, prête encore à pleurer.

Je comprenais enfin ce qui lui arrivait.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à faire une croix sur la personne que vous aimiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me regarda incrédule.

-Mais comment... ?

-J'en passe par là, en ce moment même, dis-je tristement. C'est pour cela que je suis là... même si ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, je l'avoue.

-Donc vous aussi c'est une grosse peine de cœur ?

-Oui..., soufflai-je.

Elle marqua une pause puis me regarda attentivement.

-Vous êtes le petit-fils de Sonokô-Sama, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet...

-Vous voulez bien rester un peu avec moi... Finalement je ne veux pas rester toute seule... C'est...

-Oui, je veux bien, dis-je en souriant doucement lui arrachant ainsi un petit sourire... Mais d'abord je vais chercher ma boisson à ma table.

Je retournais alors à ma table, récupérer ma commande puis m'installa à celle de la jeune femme.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Kyoko et le pourquoi de son chagrin. Elle avait subi bien pire que moi au niveau de la déception amoureuse. Elle était si douce et si gentille, elle ne méritait vraiment pas cela. Nous avons partagé durant cette longue soirée, nos douleurs, et cela nous avait fait du bien car on se comprenait. L'alcool avait bien délié nos langues, elle n'avait pas été choqué que je puisse aimer un homme.

Alors que je la raccompagnais chez elle, elle trébucha, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Je me retrouvais alors allonger sur elle, mes lèvres scellés contre les siennes. Elle a approfondi le baiser involontaire au départ, et j'y ai répondu.

Peu de temps après, nous étions dans son lit, à faire l'amour, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On faisait l'amour mais la plus part du temps, ce n'était pas elle que je voyais vraiment. Elle aussi, elle voyait son fiancé à la place. Celui qui l'avait abandonné, laissé tomber, le jour même de leur mariage.

Nous l'avons refais, après avoir dormi un peu, et ce, jusqu'au petit matin. Nous étions plus apaisé. Nous nous sommes quittés en fin de matinée, le cœur plus léger et nous nous promettions de nous revoir, tant que je restais au village.

On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une relation amoureuse pour l'instant mais une amitié était née et si on avait besoin de réconfort, on se retrouverait.

Quand je suis enfin rentré à la demeure, je retrouvais ma Grand-mère plongée dans une lecture. Elle était dehors dans le jardin, installée dans son fauteuil roulant et à l'ombre. Je m'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit et la prit tendrement dans mes bras, mais je la fis sursauter.

-Naruto ! Tu étais où mon Garçon ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, me fit-elle d'une voix douce avec pourtant une petite pointe de reproche.

-Désolé... J'ai flâné un long moment puis je suis allé à un bar... J'ai rencontré une jeune femme dans la même situation que moi et nous avons longuement discuté, dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle sur le petit banc de pierre.

-Oh !... Et ?

-A la fermeture du bar, je l'ai raccompagné... et...

Et je me mis à rougir, tout en baissant les yeux. Je ne vis pas le sourire tendre que Baa-chan m'offrait.

-C'est aller plus loin..., me dit-elle tendrement.

-Oui...

-Tu crois que c'était une erreur ? Me fit-elle en voyant que je n'avais toujours pas relever le regard.

-Non... Je crois... non, j'en suis sûr que cela nous a fait du bien à tous les deux...

-Tu vas la revoir ?

-Oui... Je ne vais pas dire que c'est le Grand Amour mais je crois en une forte amitié.

-Et bien mon chéri... C'est déjà un pas vers ta guérison.

Quand enfin, j'osais-je la regarder, elle avait un magnifique sourire qui trônait sur son visage. Je la repris tendrement dans mes bras, la remerciant d'être si patiente et compréhensive avec moi.

*/*

Je revis par la suite Kyoko, une à deux fois par semaine. Etre ensemble pour discuter, était bien et certaines fois nous laissions nos corps parlaient à la place, toujours à la recherche de tendresse et de douceur qui nous manquaient cruellement. Je finis par la présenter à ma Grand-mère. Cette dernière était heureuse de me voir de nouveau sourire franchement et de moins penser à Sasuke.

Dans une de mes lettres, j'ai parlé de Kyoko, qu'elle était une très bonne amie, qu'on se comprenait très bien. Qu'elle ne voyait pas en moi, le Héros du Monde Ninja mais juste le garçon généreux que j'étais. Dans celle destinée à mes deux meilleurs amis, je leur avouais que l'éloignement m'avait fait du bien et que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un de formidable.

Au bout de deux mois après notre rencontre, Kyoko et moi, sortions officiellement ensemble, au final nous étions tombés amoureux et un peu dépendant de l'autre. Cela n'était pas et ne serait pas demain la veille que nous oublierions pour autant la personne que l'on avait tant aimé.

**Fin POV Naruto**

_Tsunade lisait la dernière lettre de Naruto. Elle avait demandé à Shizune, de ne pas être dérangée le temps de la lecture, pour elle et pour les amis du Blond. _

_Tous étaient contents d'apprendre que leur ami se reconstruisait auprès de quelqu'un même s'il avait encore quelques sentiments pour Sasuke. Ce dernier avait intérieurement ressentit à la fois de la joie pour son ami mais tout de même une pointe de jalousie envers Kyoko. Sakura, l'avait bien senti, lui donnant un petit pincement au cœur. _

_Une autre lettre était adressée personnellement à Tsunade et n'était pas écrite par Naruto. La lettre venait de Sonokô, pour la remercier personnellement de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Naruto. Elle voulait aussi la rencontrer. Etant petites, elles avaient du se croiser puisque Tsunade étant enfant aller de temps en temps à Uzushio, mais aucune ne s'en souvenait.. Donc Sonokô voulait discuter avec elle, au sujet de leur petit Blond adoré._

_Mais Tsunade ne la rencontrerai pas de suite, elle avait une mission importante à confier à Naruto ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe. Elle confia le parchemin qu'elle avait écrit quelques heures plus tôt, à la grenouille messagère qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard._

**POV Naruto**

La grenouille messagère apparu devant moi, alors que je discutais avec Kyoko. La jeune femme avait sursauté puis rigolé par cette petite frayeur.

-Maître Naruto, un message de Hokage-sama, fit Otoki.

-Merci, fis-je en prenant le parchemin et commençant à le lire.

_**« Naruto,**_

_**J'ai une mission à te confier ainsi qu'à ton équipe. Arrive le plus vite s'il te plait. Je t'expliquerai la mission ainsi qu'à tes coéquipiers, une fois que tu es là.**_

_**Tsunade »**_

Je devais pâlir légèrement car Kyoko me ramena à la réalité.

-Naruto, tu vas bien ?

Je la regardais et forçais un sourire rassurant, mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

-Tu dois partir ? Ton Hokage te confie une mission ? Fit-elle en me prenant une main en douceur.

-Oui... Mais ce n'est pas une mission en solo...

Elle m'a regardé et souris tristement avant de me dire :

-Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ? Tu as peur de revoir Sasuke ?

Mon manque de réponse au bout d'une minute d'attente, était plus qu'éloquent.

-Naruto... Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais cela... On s'aime mais on sait très bien tous les deux que notre cœur garde une énorme part d'amour pour la personne à qui nous tenions le plus... Tu le sais j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Hiro et le voir met très douloureux mais aussi me permet de guérir petit à petit... C'est contradictoire mais comme on dit, on soigne le mal par le mal... Tu dois affronter ta peur... tu dois le voir... les voir... Personne ne se remet réellement d'un Grand Amour vécu à deux ou à sens unique... Dis toi que le jour où tu vas rentrer tu l'aimeras encore mais moins fort, cela sera moins douloureux... En plus il connait tes sentiments, il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait... Sakura t'a avoué qu'elle avait remarqué les quelques sentiments que te portait Sasuke... Vous pouvez affronter à trois cette situation en plus tu as le soutient de tes autres amis... N'est plus peur... Ta blessure n'est plus aussi profonde... Et puis cela te permettra de faire le point réellement après presque six mois d'absence, à ses côtés et voir si cela te fait toujours aussi mal qu'à ton départ... Je crois et j'en suis même sûre, que discuter par lettre, n'est plus suffisant. Tu dois discuter directement avec lui, avec eux...

Kyoko est vraiment une jeune femme formidable, elle m'a fait prendre conscience que cette mission était une opportunité, un test pour faire face à mes sentiments en revoyant l'homme, le seul homme que j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerai dans ma vie.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite chez ma Grand-mère, lui apprenant la nouvelle de mon départ pour une mission. Je profitais pour envoyer Otoki de nouveau à Tsunade pour lui remettre quelque chose.

Ma Grand-mère était comme moi, elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Je fis promettre à Kyoko de prendre soin de ma Grand-mère, et cette dernière de veillait à la jeune femme.

Une heure plus tard, après un dernier câlin et un dernier baiser aux deux femmes que j'aimais, je franchissais un passage spacio-temporelle, à l'aide d'un parchemin géant accroché au mur.

**TBC...**

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette suite ? J'espère bien comme à chaque fois. _

_Je peux vous dire déjà qu'il y aura des changements dans la vie de Naruto comme de Sasuke... Et normalement si j'arrive bien à ficeler l'histoire, nos deux Garçons préférés devraient, finir ensemble après un certain nombre de coup du sort... Mais bon je ne vais en dire plus pour ne pas dévoiler comme on dit tout mon jeu._

_Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes que vous avez pu voir._

_Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaites une Bonne Rentrée ! Bisous._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous aller bien depuis la dernière fois._

_Voici en ce jour, ce tout nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous ravira comme d'habitude. Pardon par avance des fautes que vous risquez de croiser. J'essaierai d'en corriger si j'en vois lors de mes relectures._

_Merci encore et comme d'habitude à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris/alerte, on laissait une review._

_Donc merci à Guest, Jen. Ar. Potter, Caby, Kim, Aya31, Elikia, XoXonii._

_Normalement ma fic devrait se déroulait sur une bonne dizaine de chapitre, avec les rebondissements de l'histoire. Donc normalement d'ici la fin cela se finira par un SasuNaru, mais je ne préfère pas encore donner de date ni vers quelle chapitre. Nous verrons bien dans le courant de l'histoire._

_Donc maintenant, je vous laisse place pour cette nouvelle lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : Mon retour provisoire ...**

_Tsunade était seule dans son bureau à tamponner comme à son habitude un tas de feuillet donner par Shizune quand Otoki réapparut devant elle à peine une demi-heure après être retourné auprès de Naruto._

_-Otoki ? Fit-elle surprise._

_-Maître Naruto m'a demandé de vous remettre ce gros parchemin, fit la grenouille messagère._

_Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil afin de défaire le gros tube du dos de Otoki puis ouvrit le tube pour en sortir un petit rouleau mais d'un grand format._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Je ne sais pas mais il a dit que vous deviez l'accrocher à un mur et attendre une heure... Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé._

_-C'est pas grave, merci qu'en même Otoki._

_-Au revoir ! Dit-il avant de disparaître de nouveau._

_-Shizune ! S'écria-t-elle assez fortement pour être bien entendue._

_La jeune femme apparut rapidement, avec Tônton dans ses bras._

_-Tsunade ?_

_-J'ai besoin de quatre clous et d'un marteau._

_-..._

_-Fais ce que je te demande, tonna-t-elle._

_-Oui, oui !_

_La jeune femme disparut quelques minutes avant de revenir avec la demande de sa Shisho._

_-Tenez..._

_-Tu vas me donner un coup de main._

_Tsunade défit le parchemin pour voir sa longueur exacte. En quelques minutes les deux femmes l'avaient accrochés à un mur près du bureau._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est Tsunade ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien mais Naruto a demandé qu'il soit accroché et que j'attende._

_-Attendre quoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, il est resté très évasif avec Otoki et donc moi... Bon je vais reprendre mon travail en attendant._

_-C'est une bonne résolution ! Fit la petite brune en souriant._

_La Blonde, elle, elle soupira en levant les yeux « au ciel » puis se réinstalla à sa table de travail. Shizune, quant à elle, retourna à la pièce attenante du bureau, classant et rangeant les feuillets déjà vu par son Hokage._

_Tsunade observa longuement le parchemin ne comprenant pas à quoi il servait. Elle avait repéré le mot « Hokage » au dessus d'une sorte de tourbillon avec une écriture inconnu, mais rien d'autre. Ce fut alors que quatre symboles, chacun placé dans un coin, chacun leur tour, s'illuminèrent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis le tourbillon central se mit en mouvement et diffusa une lumière aveuglante. Quand la luminosité baissa, Tsunade pu voir apparaître une jambe, puis une autre partie du corps et enfin tout le reste. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que Naruto était devant elle. Il fit un pas vers elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras._

_-Tu m'as manqué Baa-chan, dit-il dans un murmure alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de la Blonde_

_-Toi aussi Naruto._

_Elle s'écarta de lui pour le regarder, il avait un peu changé._

**Pov Naruto**

Ma Baa-chan de cœur me regardait de la tête au pied. Elle avait l'air impressionné. C'était vrai qu'au cours de ces derniers mois, j'avais quelque peu changé.

Mes cheveux étaient bien plus longs qu'à mon départ de Konoha, bien plus que ceux de mon père. Ils étaient retenus en une queue de cheval par un ruban noir bien serré. Je portais une veste de kimono à manche courte de couleur blanche et sur laquelle, devant était dessiné une estampe de Kurama dont les queues partaient dans le dos et encerclaient la fameuse spirale rouge de mon clan. Je portais également un pantalon noir comme les junnins et les scandales de même couleur.

Comme d'habitude mes pochettes étaient accrochés à une de mes cuisses et l'autre sur les fesses. J'avais aussi un tatouage du même genre que Sasuke servant pour l'invocation des Crapauds. Et enfin sur un de mes bras, une grande cape sombre mais épaisse pour quand nous irions à l'extérieur, après tout c'était l'hiver, fallait bien que je reste au chaud.

Ce que je n'avais pas raconté dans mes lettres, c'était que j'avais appris bien plus qu'un certain nombre de sceaux créer par mon clan, j'avais aussi appris grâce aux parchemins conservés par ma Grand-Mère et ceux que j'avais retrouvé dans les décombres d'Uzushio, certaines techniques ninjutsu de ma famille. J'avais tus cette information car je ne savais pas si cela allait être mal pris ou non, ou encore jalousé un brin surtout par mon ami Kiba.

Maintenant que j'étais là, à Konoha, j'appréhendais de revoir tout le monde mais surtout de le revoir lui, Sasuke.

-Tu as dit que c'était urgent Baa-chan, j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide pour venir, dis-je en souriant et la regardant tendrement.

-Baka ! Fit-elle en me tapant de son poing doucement sur la tête. En tout cas c'est impressionnant.

Tsunade retourna à son bureau et sorti d'un des tiroirs un objet précieux, qu'elle me tendit : mon bandeau. Je remis mon bandeau avec fierté. Il m'avait manqué.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père maintenant...

-Je sais... Sonokô Baa-chan me le dit très souvent.

Ce fut alors qu'on tapa à la porte et Shizune apparut. Elle resta interdite sur l'instant en me voyant puis se rua sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu es arrivé quand ? Me fit-elle après m'avoir relâché.

-I peine cinq minutes.

-Comment ?

Je ne fis que regarder le parchemin au mur en souriant.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, rétorquai-je en comprenant le regard des deux femmes. Baa-chan quand commence la mission ?

-Demain après-midi. Demain matin je vous expliquerai la mission à ton équipe et toi.

-On va être au complet ?

-Il manquera Kakashi et Yamato, ils sont déjà parti en éclaireur pour la mission, vous les rejoindrez... Maintenant il reste une chose à faire...

Le moment fatidique n'allait pas tarder à arriver, j'allais revoir tous mes amis, quelques senseïs et surtout l'homme dont j'étais toujours un peu amoureux. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que cela se passerait bien.

-Shizune !

-Oui Tsunade ?

-Demande à tous nos amis proches d'être au BarbeQ à 19h ce soir. Que c'est une réunion importante. Même Teuchi et Ayame..

-Bien !

-Mais ne dit rien sur l'arrivée de Naruto, c'est leur surprise.

-Pas de soucis !

Et elle disparut rapidement, nous laissant de nouveau tous les deux.

Du départ de Shizune jusqu'à l'heure proche des retrouvailles, je racontais à ma Baa-chan plus de détails sur c'est presque six derniers mois. Puis au bout d'un long moment :

-Il est temps d'y aller Naruto.

Nous enfilâmes nos capes et nous prîmes la route pour le restaurant en silence. Plus nous nous approchions du lieu de Rendez-Vous, plus la tension montait en moi. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant les portes du restaurant. Nous pouvions déjà entendre la joyeuse réunion, surtout certaines voix qui parlaient plus fort que d'autres comme Kiba ou Lee. Tsunade me regarda puis posa une main apaisante sur mon bras en souriant tendrement, enfin elle pénétra la première dans le restaurant, alors que moi, je restais bloquer devant les battants. De l'intérieur, on ne pouvait pas me voir et j'avais masqué inconsciemment mon chakra.

-Ah Maître Tsunade ! entendis-je de la part d'Ino.

-Pourquoi nous avoir invité... tous ? Fit Shikamaru d'un air endormi.

-Surtout que c'est nous qui allons payer ! Fit remarquer Kiba.

-Déjà c'est moi qui paye ce soir...

-YES ! dirent en chœur Kiba et Ino.

-Kiba, tais-toi ! Et laisse moi finir... Donc je disais, c'est moi qui paye et c'est pas une raison pour se gaver, ok Chojî ?!

-Euh, Maître..., dit-il d'un air légèrement dépité faisant rire tout le monde.

-Bon si je vous ai réuni ici c'est parce que j'ai une surprise pour vous.

-...?

J'avais pu entendre le silence s'abattre d'un coup ou enfin presque. Comme à leurs habitudes, Kiba et Lee étaient les deux plus expressifs du groupe, après moi.

-Comment ça une surprise ? Fit le Maître Chien.

-On a un truc à fêter ? Fit « Monsieur La force de la jeunesse Junior ».

-On peut dire cela comme ça... Et si tu entrais ?! Fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais la voir mais moi j'étais pétrifié sur place. Elle me sourit en soupirant puis vint vers moi. J'entendis l'agitation dans le restaurant. Elle me tira doucement par la main, caressant de son pouce le dos de ma main pour m'apaiser. Quand enfin je pénétrais dans le restaurant :

-P'tain Naruto ! -cri du cœur de Kiba.-

-Eh vieux, t'es de retour, me lança joyeusement Chojî.

-Cela fait plaisir de te revoir Blondinet, me fit Ino.

-Quel look ! Fit Lee alors que Tsunade m'enlevait la cape.

Tous ou presque, se précipitèrent sur moi pour me serrer dans leurs bras. Seuls Saï, Sakura et Sasuke restèrent en retrait le temps que tous finissent de me souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis Saï et Sakura s'approchèrent.

Saï me serra la main en souriant et moi je le félicitais de vive voix ainsi qu'à Ino pour leur couple. Puis je pris tendrement Sakura dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, me fit-elle dans un murmure.

-Toi aussi... Sauf tes poings, dis-je en rigolant doucement.

-BAKA ! Dit-elle en me tapant gentiment du poing l'épaule.

-Aïïeee ! Sauvage !

Elle me tira la langue en guise de réponse faisant rire tout le monde.

Maintenant tous levaient les yeux vers moi et Sasuke.

Nous nous regardions incertains, surtout moi. Je finis par baisser les yeux, gênés, inspirant doucement comme pour me donner du courage, puis j'avançais vers lui et lui tendit ma main sans vraiment le regarder. Je pouvais sentir dans mon dos, les regards, les attentes des autres.

-Dobe..., me fit-il en prenant ma main.

-Teme, soufflai-je dans un murmure.

-Heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi.

En un tour de main, il me tira et je me retrouvais dans ses bras. J'étais tendu, droit comme un « I », retenant ma respiration.

Les autres observaient la scène silencieusement. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que Sasuke regardait Sakura et que celle-ci souriait tendrement. Tous devaient se douter que c'était encore dur pour moi ce genre de contact avec lui.

-Détends toi, Naruto, murmura-t-il, je ne vais pas te manger.

-Je sais... C'est juste que..., dit-je en me relâchant un peu.

-Je sais... Je comprends.

Et il s'écarta de moi pour interrompre mon calvaire.

-Allez ! Allons manger, Kiba nous casse les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure parce qu'il a faim, me fit-il.

-Je t'ai entendu le Noiraud !

-Kiba...

-Oui ?

-La ferme !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire face à la bouderie du brun. Puis nous rejoignîmes les autres et tous, nous nous installâmes à des tables réservés lançant les divers commandes, discutant un peu puis une question que j'aurai préféré repoussé s'abattit :

-Alors Naruto, tu vas rester avec nous maintenant ? Me demanda Shikamaru.

Tous les visages se tournèrent encore vers moi. C'était à croire que j'étais l'attraction de la soirée.

-Non... Je reste juste le temps de la mission qui débute demain après-midi.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent un grand nombre d'entre eux.

-Mais t'as plus besoin de repartir, mec ! Lança Kiba comme fâché.

-J'ai encore des choses à faire à Uzuichi... et il y a Kyoko et ma Grand-Mère. Sonokô est de plus en plus fatiguée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à Naruto ? Me demanda Hinata.

-D'après les médecins une sorte de sclérose en plaque... Ils ont tout essayé mais plus rien ne marche... Elle est sur la fin d'après eux. Elle... elle est entrain de mettre en ordre... ses affaires, dis-je dans un murmure douloureux. C'est peut-être pour cela aussi, qu'elle veut te voir rapidement Baa-chan...

Le silence s'abattit d'un coup. Moi, j'avais baissé ma tête tentant que cacher ma peine.

-Pardon Naruto, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver.

-C'est rien... Désolé d'avoir plombé la soirée, fis-je en soupirant. Mais pour l'instant elle est là et je veux en profiter un maximum, dis-je le regard brillant de futurs larmes à cause de cette future perte. Elle a toujours des anecdotes sur ma mère, à me raconter, dis-je d'un petit sourire amère.

Tsunade m'observait et voyait bien que j'allais mal. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je gardais en moi cette nouvelle souffrance. Même si j'en parlais un peu avec Kyoko je ne cédais pas pour qu'elle ne soit ni elle ni ma Grand-Mère triste aussi. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir :

-Naruto..., me fit Saï.

-...

-Viens... Allons dehors...

Il se leva et vint me voir à ma place pour m'encourager à le suivre. Tsunade hôcha la tête pour confirmer que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'excusais auprès des autres et je suivis mon ami.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

_Le silence s'était de nouveau abattu dans le restaurant jusqu'à :_

_-Tu as toujours le chique pour mettre les pieds dans le plat Kiba, fit Sasuke durement._

_-Eh mec ! J'étais pas censé savoir qu'elle allait aussi mal._

_-Personne n'était au courant, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Naruto a toujours été très discret sur ce genre de sentiment surtout depuis quelques années. Personne n'y est pour rien. _

_-Nous devons juste être là quand le moment viendra, fit Sakura. Il n'a plus que elle et Karin, mais cette dernière ne l'aime pas et inversement. Cela fait toujours des étincelles entre eux._

_-Naruto s'est beaucoup rapproché de sa Grand-Mère et c'est normal, fit Tsunade. A peine il la retrouve que bientôt elle va le quitter et définitivement. Il s'attache très facilement aux gens qu'il apprécie et là encore plus car il l'aime beaucoup... comme avec moi... Nous sommes sa famille... Quand Neji est mort sur le champ de bataille il est resté fort pour tout le monde, pour Hinata et surtout pour lui pour pouvoir gagner cette fichue guerre. Mais après... Une fois celle-ci finit... Quand tous les corps ont été rapatrier..., fit-elle en s'interrompant, prise par l'émotion de cette tragique guerre._

_-Il s'est enfermé plusieurs jours chez lui et s'est enfin laissé aller à sa peine, fit Sakura. Seul Saï a pu l'approcher... Il ne voulait voir personne._

_-Quand j'étais avec lui, il ne voulait pas rendre encore plus triste, ceux qui l'entouraient... Tous ces morts l'ont beaucoup affecté... _

_-Oui, c'est vrai, fit Shikamaru, il a mit du temps à s'en relever et redevenir joyeux..._

_-Là juste le fait de parler de sa Grand-Mère et d'être loin d'elle... Il avait besoin d'en parler mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, dit Tsunade avec tristesse. C'est juste que c'est tombé au mauvais moment et il va s'en vouloir encore d'avoir gâché la soirée._

_-On va lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien gâché, et on va tout faire pour lui faire penser à autre chose, fit Kiba._

**Pov Naruto**

Saï m'avait emmené dans une impasse loin des regards. J'étais adossé contre un mur essayant de me calmer.

-Naruto, laisse-toi aller, tu en as besoin. Si tu veux rester fort devant ta grand-mère et ta compagne, nous le comprenons très bien, mais ici, tu n'as plus besoin de le garder à double tour en toi...

-J'ai gâché la soirée...

-Non tu ne l'as pas gâché... C'est juste que tu avais besoin d'en parler et la question de Kiba a tout déclencher.

-...

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir réellement une famille à soi, mais avec toi et les autres j'ai appris et avec Ino j'en apprends encore plus... Ta Grand-Mère est encore là et c'est normale que tu en profites un maximum, personne ne t'en voudra pour ça et c'est normal que cela te fasse mal de la perdre alors que tu viens de faire sa connaissance et que tu l'aimes énormément... Ne gardes plus cela en toi... Tu as déjà tellement souffert avec ton amour pour Sasuke, ne te laisse pas ronger par ce chagrin-ci en résistant pour rester fort pour ta compagne et ta Grand-Mère...

Le discours de Saï avait fait son effet. Enfin je laissais libre court à mes larmes. Il me prit dans ses bras où je laissais mon chagrin éclater et se dissiper peu à peu.

-Merci, fit-je d'une voix enroulée.

Il me laissa quelques minutes le temps de me reprendre et que le rouge de mes yeux se dissipent au mieux puis nous retournâmes auprès des autres.

-Cela va mieux Naruto ? Me fit Sakura quelque peu inquiète en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, cela va mieux, dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer.

-Au fait Naruto, tu n'as rien gâché et on comprend même, fit Kiba. Nous sommes tes amis et tu avais besoin d'en parler donc ne t'en veut pas pour cela.

-Merci Kiba, merci à tous.

-Nous allons faire une chose Naruto, me fit Tsunade, après la mission, je viens avec toi pour l'examiner.

-Merci Baa-chan.

Puis la discussion dévia sur les mariages et la future naissance. Moi même je parlais de ma relation avec Kyoko, montrant une photo d'elle et montrant aussi ma Grand-Mère. Tsunade me dit en souriant que je ressemblais vraiment à ma mère et à ma Grand-Mère. Si ma mère était resté assez longtemps vivante elle aurait ressembler à Sonokô au même âge. Tous trouvèrent Kyoko très jolie et me demandèrent de parler plus d'elle, ce que je fis, tout en taisant comment notre première rencontre c'était fini.

Durant mon récit cependant, j'avais pu réellement voir, mais de manière discrète, une petite pointe de jalousie de la part de Sasuke, et je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Sakura et Tsunade l'avaient remarqué. Mais malgré cela, Sasuke était toujours très amoureux de Ma Rose et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux, même si comme six mois plutôt, j'étais à la fois heureux et jaloux de cet amour, bien qu'il était atténué grâce au soutient de Sonoko Baa-chan et surtout grâce à Kyoko. Mais atténuer ne voulait pas dire étouffer. Je craignais de rester seul avec lui.

Durant le reste de la soirée, nous discutâmes de mon nouveau look, des missions que mes amis avaient effectué durant mon absence, de mes origines, de tout ce que j'avais appris ou presque, décrivant la beauté du Pays des Tourbillons, et ce, jusqu'à assez tard, puis petit à petit chacun rentra chez soi.

Saï, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke et moi, étions les derniers à quitter le restaurant à la plus grande joie du restaurateur même s'il était rentré largement dans ses frais grâce à Tsunade. Nous la raccompagnâmes d'abord elle à la Tour, nous donnant au passage Rendez-Vous dans son bureau à 9h pétante puis Saï rentra chez lui et je restais seul avec le couple.

-Tu veux venir boire un dernier thé à la maison Naruto ? Me proposa Sakura.

-Non merci, sinon je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus.

-Tu ne nous embêtes pas Dobe !

-...

-C'est toi qui voit Naruto.

-Tu peux dormir chez nous, me proposa alors Ma Rose.

-J'ai la clé de chez moi, c'est bon.

-Peut-être mais tu vas dormir dans la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, répliqua-t-elle comme pour avoir le dernier mot.

-Mais je ferai le ménage.

-A cette heure-ci ?! Jamais !

Et elle m'attrapa le bras et me tira.

-On ne discute plus Naruto-baka, tu dors chez nous !

-Mais Aiieee ! Tu me fais mal ! Tortionnaire !

-M'en fout. T'es qu'une chochotte !

Et donc elle me traina jusqu'à chez eux, suivit d'un Sasuke amusé par la scène face à mes plaintes douloureuses.

Au bout de dix minutes, nous arrivâmes chez eux. Peu de chose avait changé dans cette maison : quelques photos avaient été rajouter comme le couple lors du mariage, et nous trois au parc durant l'heureux événement. La touche féminine était aussi bien plus présente.

Après quelques mots échangés, Sakura et Sasuke me conduisirent à la chambre que j'occuperai pour la nuit.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait venir de force... mais...

-Oui, je sais, je vous ai manqué, dis-je ne souriant tout en lui caressant la joue, et non tu n'es pas désolée.

-Tu as raison pour les deux, fit-elle en souriant.

Je lui embrassa la joue, souhaitant bonne nuit au couple puis je refermais la porte de la chambre derrière moi. J'entendis leurs pas s'éloigner et une porte se fermer. Je lâchais alors un soupir de soulagement. Finalement le revoir avait été moins dur que prévu.

Je finis par m'allonger après mettre un peu déshabiller, et à peine je fermais les yeux que je me retrouvais dans l'antre de Kurama.

*/*

-Salut Morveux ! Y'avait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé par ici.

-Yep... Cela c'est parce que je suis vraiment fatigué.

-Dis que faire la conversation avec moi te dérange ?!

-C'est pas ça mais la journée a été riche en émotion et puis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, tu t'es senti obliger de faire des commentaires à propos de ce que nous faisions Kyoko et moi.

-J'y suis pour rien si j'ai tout ressentit !

-Peut-être mais évite ce genre de commentaire à l'avenir.

-Ok, ok... Bon, que comptes-tu faire au sujet de ton Sasuke d'amour ?

-Rien !

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai dis rien ! Et cela ne te concerne pas !

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Je sais, tu me le dis assez souvent ! J'en suis peut-être un à tes yeux mais je préfère l'aimer de loin que de les faire souffrir... tous... J'aime aussi Kyoko et cela compte aussi beaucoup pour moi.

-Mais cela ne sera jamais pareil !

-Je sais mais je préfère qu'ils soient heureux... Et j'ai pas envie d'être la troisième roue du carosse ou faire ménage à trois, je ne suis pas comme ça. Sasuke à assez souffert depuis son enfance pour que je rompe ce lien important qu'il a avec Sakura...

-Lien encore plus important avec toi pourtant.

-Là n'est pas le problème. Sakura l'a toujours aimé comme il était et depuis que nous sommes gamins, son amour pour lui a toujours été sincère même si à une époque on aurait dit plus une groupie qu'une fille très amoureuse. Et cela c'est important à mes yeux. Et je tiens aussi et encore plus à leur amitié. De plus j'aime Kyoko et on se reconstruit ensemble et cela est aussi très important pour moi. Moi aussi je mérite d'être aimé en retour et avec Kyoko c'est le cas comme moi je l'aime...

-Mais...

-Je sais qu'il m'aime, il me l'a avoué dans une de ses lettres mais cela ne sera jamais aussi fort. Je suis heureux et triste à la fois comme d'habitude... Et de toute façon, cela a été mon choix dès le départ de faire une croix à cet amour en sachant que j'allais souffrir.

-Enfin presque...

-De toute façon c'est pas ton problème.

-Ce que j'en dis... Je t'aime beaucoup Gamin et je m'inquiète pour toi alors ne m'en veut pas. Tu es un peu comme un fils... Je te protège comme je peux.

Je fus toucher par ses paroles, c'était la première fois depuis que nous étions devenus amis, qu'il exprimait de tel sentiment.

-Moi aussi je tiens à toi, et merci de te soucier de moi... mais là, je dois gérer seul ce genre de chose.

-Je comprends... Tu devrais dormir maintenant Moustique. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour la Vieille Peau.

-T'es vraiment méchant avec elle, mais je sais qu'au fond tu l'aimes bien Baa-chan.

-Si tu t'amuses à dire un mot à ce sujet à Tsunade, je te promets de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Gronda-t-il avec pourtant un léger sourire – plutôt carnassier à vrai-dire.

-Franchement, tu ne me fais plus peur depuis très longtemps ! Renardounet d'Amour ! Dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

-Aller ! Ouste !... Fiche le camp maintenant, je veux dormir ! Fit-il faussement vexé par son surnom et fermant les yeux.

*/*

Je rouvris quelques instants les miens, tout en lâchant un profond bâillement de fatigue. Je me mis à plat ventre pour être plus à l'aise et je m'en dormis enfin.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

_Dans la pénombre de leur chambre Sasuke et Sakura, l'un contre l'autre, malgré la fatigue, avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil._

_-Sasuke... Cela te dérange qu'il soit ici ? Après tout je n'ai pas demandé ton avis, fit-elle en murmurant._

_-Non... Je suis un peu gêné mais je suis, moi aussi, heureux qu'il soit là cette nuit... C'est surtout pour lui que cela doit être dur._

_-Oui... Malgré son amour pour Kyoko, il tient encore à toi énormément..._

_-Nous formons un drôle de trio, de couple à trois... Mais je sais qu'il ne fera rien comme moi je ne ferai rien pour l'encourager. Je ferai très attention à ce que je fais durant sa présence. Il a encore besoin de temps pour guérir un maximum._

_-Quand il aime quelqu'un il ne fait pas semblant... Je l'ai compris le jour, où je lui ai fais croire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui..._

_-Et c'est ce jour là qu'il a cessé de t'aimer à cause de ton mensonge... Mais maintenant c'est du passer. Il est là pour l'instant et on va profiter un maximum de sa présence._

_-Oui tu as raison..._

_Elle finit par mieux se caler contre lui et s'endormit enfin. Sasuke resta quelques minutes encore réveiller repensant à la soirée et à la réaction de son ami quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Oui, il devrait être moins tactile avec Naruto pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Et après cette dernière réflexion, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil réparateur._

_**TBC...**_

_Alors avez-vous aimé ? J'espère que oui et que j'aurai un commentaire. Mais qu'il soit bon ou mauvais cela m'importe peu car cela me permet de m'améliorer._

_Donc tout en espérant avoir pas mal de reviews, je vous dis à bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira._

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux d'avoir pris de lire le précédent chapitre, ou l'histoire depuis le début, de l'avoir mis en favoris/alerte ou d'avoir laissé une review comme Mini-Yuya, FanSN, Sasu-hime, Elikia, FanSN (n°2) ^_^, XoXonii, Pauline, Yuki-jiji, Aya31._

_NB : Merci Mini Yuya, j'ai corrigé quelques faute._

_NB2 : J'ai corrigé des fautes sur celle-ci après relecture et l'ai quelque peu rallonger ^_^._

_Donc voici un chapitre tout frais... Je vous souhaite bonne lecture..._

**Ma fuite 5 : Petit déballage de mon cœur et notre mission**

POV NARUTO

Le lendemain matin, je fus le premier lever. Instinctivement, j'avais cherché la présence rassurante de ma compagne mais ne trouva qu'une place vide et froide près de moi. Depuis qu'on était officiellement ensemble, rare était les fois où elle ne dormait pas avec moi.

Durant ces derniers mois, depuis que j'étais avec elle, j'avais fait la connaissance de sa famille : ses parents et son petit frère, ainsi qu'une tante. Tous m'avaient accepté sans aucun problème, même avec mes différences. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'étais du Clan Uzumaki, fondateur du Pays des Tourbillons, mais par le fait que j'avais rendu le sourire à Kyoko. Et ils savaient pour mon autre penchant mais cela ne les avaient aucunement choqué... Bien que je crois que Sasuke a été, est et sera le seul homme que j'aurai aimé dans ma vie.

Au bout d'un moment, Kyoko, avec l'autorisation de ma Grand-mère avait aménagé chez nous, tout en gardant sa maison, pour quand elle avait besoin de solitude. Moi, au final, j'avais fini par prendre l'habitude d'avoir une présence près de moi.

Je restai un moment allongé, regardant le plafond de la chambre sans le voir. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil. Mon esprit passa alors à Sasuke. Bien que je ne l'avais que peu regarder pour ne pas me mettre à rougir ou autres, je l'avais détaillé du regard, furtivement. Tout comme moi, ses cheveux avaient poussé. Son visage paraissait encore plus encadrer par les mèches qu'avant, rajoutant encore une couche à son charme. Son corps pour le peu que j'avais pu apercevoir, avait pris un peu de muscle, lui donnant plus de virilité qu'avant. Je me mis à repenser à cette fameuse soirée où cela avait failli complètement dérapé. J'avais découvert ses lèvres douces comme la soie, la peau semblait au toucher aussi douce que la peau d'un bébé... J'y avais mis un terme avant de tout gâché... Il le fallait... Mais finalement, me retrouver à la fois proche de lui et loin encore une fois, me serra le cœur.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment, que je sentis mon visage être mouillé. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Je finis par aviser le réveil avec un soupir comme pour chasser ma peine, réveil qui m'indiquer 6h du matin. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit noire. Je finis par me lever résigner. Je n'arriverai plus du tout à dormir.

J'enfilai alors mon T-shirt et mon pantalon, laissant le reste de mes affaires pour l'instant dans la chambre. La seule chose que je fourrais dans mes poches, fut mon baladeur, mon petit réconfort personnel. Je rattachais mes longs cheveux avec le ruban, puis je sortis sans bruit allant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis vers la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, je me mis mes écouteurs et mis la musique puis je fouilla dans les placard et le frigo, trouvant mon bonheur et je me mis à préparer le petit déjeuner.

FIN POV NARUTO

_Le réveil se mit à sonner et une main pâle sortit de dessous la couette pour l'arrêter. Le couple se leva tranquillement,et alors qu'ils s'habillaient, ils sentirent une légère odeur de cuisson. Ils descendirent alors rapidement et trouvèrent Naruto afférer devant la cuisinière, fredonnant doucement une chanson et se dandinant à son rythme._

_-Naruto !_

_-..._

_-Naruto ! Insista-t-elle, alors qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, si ce n'était que sa voix s'élever un peu plus._

_-N'insiste pas Sakura, fit Sasuke en souriant. Il ne t'entend pas._

_Il s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient là. Naruto sursauta et se figea deux trois secondes puis se retourna vers eux. Ses deux amis souriaient, lui, faisait tout pour ne pas rougir de gêne par tant de proximité avec le brun. Pourtant Sasuke sentit son malaise et s'écarta sans rien laisser paraître. Même Sakura l'avait remarqué mais ne fit rien pour le montrer. Elle lui souriait et avisa les écouteurs. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu le couple._

_Naruto posa le dernier plat sur la table, qu'il avait dressé, souriant, puis arrêta la musique._

_-Salut ! Bien dormi ?_

_-Oui, et Toi ? Demanda Sakura._

_-Ça va... _

_-Tu es plutôt matinal, fit remarquer Sasuke._

_-Disons que je me suis habitué à quelque chose et là ben..._

_Et ils le virent légèrement rougir, tout en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête, gêné, ce qui fit sourire franchement Sakura._

_-Ah oui ?!, fit-elle avec un regard plein de malice. C'est quoi ce quelque chose ?_

_-Stop ! C'est personnel, fit Naruto en s'empourprant plus... Aller, à table avant que cela ne soit complètement froid._

_Sasuke et Sakura en s'installant sur leur chaise, avisèrent ce qu'il y avait pour le petit-déjeuner._

_-Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner.. J'ai beaucoup appris de Kyoko et de Kana la servante de ma grand-mère..._

_-..._

_-Goûtez, ou je vous fais la gueule durant le reste de mon séjour et de notre mission._

_Le couple le regarda et voyant qu'il allait mettre à exécution sa menace, les jeunes mariés éclatèrent de rire. Naruto les suivit ce qui détendit enfin l'atmosphère._

POV NARUTO

A cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression que nous retrouvions notre complicité d'avant.

Nous discutâmes un peu. Ils me demandèrent si jour je leur présenterai la jeune femme qui avait réussi à me guérir un peu. « Oui, un jour... peut-être bientôt », avais-je dis en souriant. Puis Sakura se leva de table, prétextant se préparer et me laissa seul avec Sasuke. On avait comprit sa manœuvre, mais je ne voulais pas, c'était encore trop tôt pour que je reste seul avec lui, comme ça.

Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, trop gêné, surtout moi, pour parler du sujet qui me blessait le plus.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi... Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus...

Et alors que je me levais, il m'attrapa le bras. Je frissonna à ce contact. Il avait du le sentir et le voir. Mes bras étaient couverts d'une chair de poule.

-Naruto... Il faut qu'on discute...

-Trop... tôt, soufflai-je en ne regardant que sa main qui avait glissé sur mon poignet.

-Mais tu es avec Kyoko... On peut parler maintenant...

-Sasuke... non... n'insiste pas... s'il te plait..., murmurai-je tout en tournant mon visage pour qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il avait provoqué chez moi.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler, ok, mais écoutes moi au moins...

-...

-Je sais que faire une croix sur moi, t'es difficile, et je le comprends très bien... Mais tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.

-...

-Naruto... S'il te plaît..., me souffla-t-il en postant devant moi, sans pour autant me lâcher le poignet.

-Sasuke... j'ai... j'ai encore... besoin de temps..., fis-je en le regardant.

Il put voir alors mon regard humide. Il était entrain de briser le mur que j'avais mis si longtemps à bâtir pour me protéger de mes propres sentiments.

Ce que je ne savais pas car je ne l'avais pas ressentit trop troubler par ce qu'il se passait, c'était que Sakura n'était pas allé très loin, et écoutait, espérant que nous pourrions passés à autre chose.

-Je sais... Mais tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami... Et je...

-Je sais... Et je connais tes autres sentiments... mais tu préfères Sakura... Je l'ai très bien compris... Sinon, j'aurais tout fait pour te garder près de moi... La première fois... Mais j'aime Sakura aussi, et je ne veux que son bonheur... votre bonheur...

Des larmes s'échappaient de plus en plus.

-En te détruisant toi ?! Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ?! Me fit-il un peu durement.

-C'est mon choix ! M'écriai-je en le repoussant violemment le surprenant. C'est... mon choix...

Et je finis par craquer, me laissant choir sur le sol de la cuisine. Je me sentis d'un coup encercler dans des bras puissants et tendre à la fois.

-Pour... pourquoi... c'est si... difficile de t'oublier ? Fis-je contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi ?...

FIN POV NARUTO

_Sakura apparut dans la cuisine et vit son ami effondré. Sasuke le tenait tendrement contre lui, pour le réconforter. Ce dernier la regarda, la mine triste, le regard rouge. Elle aussi pleurait comme le Blond. Elle avait entendu la réplique douloureuse de son frère de cœur. Il paraissait si fragile à cet instant. Elle se rapprocha alors et tendrement, elle prit dans ses bras également Naruto._

_-Je suis si pathétique..., fit Naruto entre deux pleurs..._

_-Non Naruto..., fit-elle. Tu es juste amoureux et tu ne sais plus exactement ce que veut ton cœur... et cela te ronge encore plus..._

_Et c'était vrai, car il aimait profondément Kyoko mais son amour pour Sasuke était toujours là._

_Il finit par s'écarter de ses amis et se relever, en leur demandant pardon, puis disparut grâce au shunshin dans la chambre qu'ils lui avaient prêté. Il s'habilla rapidement puis descendit jusqu'à l'entrée._

_-On se retrouve chez Baa-chan..., fit-il d'une voix encore un peu rauque dû à l'émotion._

_Et il s'en alla laissant ses deux amis tristes, sans un mot de plus._

_-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne revienne pas au village après son départ, fit Sakura, alors qu'elle regardait encore la porte._

_-Moi aussi..._

_Dehors, Naruto avançait sans regarder où il allait. Les premiers magasins s'ouvraient, les gens le regardaient se demandant ce qu'il avait. Saï qui le vit, avec cet air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le rejoignit._

POV NARUTO

Depuis mon départ de chez Sasuke et Sakura, j'ai erré comme une âme en peine. Je ne regardais pas les gens, j'avançais, juste sans réel but pour l'instant. Je ne prêtais aucune attention, aux regards qu'on me lançait. Je ne sentis même pas la présence de Saï près de moi.

-Naruto ? Tu vas bien ? Fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour que j'arrête de marcher et le regarde.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu...

-Je l'ai remarqué... Alors ?

-...

Mon manque de réponse fut plus qu'éloquent. Il m'attrapa le bras puis avec le Shunshin, nous disparûmes de la rue principale. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le toit de la Tour du Hokage, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Vous avez eu une discussion, n'est-ce pas ?

-En quelque sorte...

Et je resta silencieux un moment.

-Je crois que je suis trop cœur d'artichaut...

-...

Je regardai mon ami et sourit, attendrit par la naïveté que dégageait encore Saï sur le plan amoureux.

-Cela veut dire que je peux tomber amoureux très facilement.

-Ah d'accord... Mais moi je ne pense pas...

-...

-Tu n'es amoureux que de deux personnes, pas plus... Tu guéris auprès de ta compagne mais revoir Sasuke te chamboule, et tu ne sais plus quoi ressentir. Tu crois que tu trahis Kyoko, mais aussi Sakura... Il te faudra encore du temps pour y voir plus clair...

-...

-Mais ne rejette pas la discussion... Tu sais, Sasuke est aussi perdu que toi, même s'il cache mieux ses sentiments. Sakura le sait... Vous avez un lien tellement fort entre vous deux voire vous trois que c'est perturbent pour beaucoup de monde... Tout le monde a mis du temps pour digérer que tu sacrifiais ton bonheur encore une fois pour ceux de d'autres personnes... Mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails... Saches juste que tout le monde a compris et surtout nos coéquipiers. Je crois que vous allez devoir vivre avec...

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je tiendrais...

-Tu es épaulé, tu as Kyoko alors si tu tiendras et arriveras à aller de l'avant, il te faut juste encore un peu de temps...

Le silence s'abattit. Le monologue de mon ami raisonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Lui qui parlait peu et qui avait du mal avec les sentiments humains, avait mis beaucoup de sa personne pour me faire comprendre certaines choses. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être entouré par des amis sincères.

Au bout d'un moment nous nous rendîmes dans le bâtiment, l'heure approchait pour l'ordonnance de notre mission avenir. Quand nous rentrâmes dans le bureau de Baa-chan, Sasuke et Sakura étaient déjà là.

Tsunade vit ma tête, et je baissais mon regard. Elle avait du voir la même tête avec Sakura et Sasuke, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait que ces retrouvailles seraient à la fois heureux et pénible pour nous trois. Je vis aussi que mes amis avaient déjà pris leurs affaires au cas où la mission devait être avancé, comme s'ils avaient eu un pressentiment. Moi-même j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin

-Bonjours Naruto, Saï...

-Salut Mamie Tsunade...

-Bonjour Maître.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous donner votre mission... Vous devez rejoindre Kakashi et Yamato, sur la côte est près du port d'Akari. Un groupe de prisonniers de rang S se sont échappés de la prison Chikaji qui est un peu plus au nord... Ils s'en prennent à la population, et pillent les villages par lesquels ils passent, laissant pas mal de cadavres derrière eux... D'après le message que j'ai reçu ce matin, de Yamato et Kakashi qui ont retrouvé leurs traces, ils se sont réfugiés près de la ville portuaire.

-Combien sont-ils et quel est leur Objectif ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Une bonne vingtaine. Certains ont des dons héréditaires. Il semblerait qu'ils voudraient quitter le Pays du Feu et aller... au Pays des Tourbillons.

-Kuso !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'allais dehors du bureau, sur les tuiles puis je mordis avec force mon pouce et répandit mon sang sur mon tatouage. Gamakishi apparut.

-Yo Naruto ! Ça va ?

-Pas vraiment ! J'ai une mission pour toi, fis-je.

-Laquelle ? Me fit mon ami batracien.

-Va voir l'Uzukage, et avertit le qu'un possible groupe de nukenins de rang S, risque de débarquer au Pays et y semer la terreur, dis lui que je me charge de régler au plus vite ce problème. S'il y a un soucis, je lui enverrai Otoki. Toi tu restes sur place, près du port d'Uzuka, sur la grande colline qui le surplombe cela te permettra de surveiller. C'est le meilleur panorama que tu peux avoir pour voir arriver l'ennemi. Je t'enverrai aussi un message en cas de problème. Si c'est le cas tu mettras en place ce dont je t'avais parler la dernière fois.

-Bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Et il disparût. Moi je retournais auprès de mes coéquipiers.

-Nous allons y aller maintenant ! Fis-je.

-On monte et je prépare des oiseaux d'encre, fit Saï.

-J'ai mieux.

Je passa en monde Bijû et fit apparaître deux mains de chakra. J'attrapais la main de chacun d'eux les surprenant, gardant une de mes propres mains libres pour signer puis nous disparûmes de la vue de Tsunade baa-chan.

*/*

Nous arrivâmes sur le port d'Akari, après quatre ou cinq shunshin. Port qui me rappela mon départ quelques mois plus tôt. Les gens autour de nous furent surprit de nous voir apparaître et surtout de voir mon apparence. J'y mis fin, car les quelques arbres et plantes autour de nous se mirent à pousser.

-Désolé, de vous avoir pris au dépourvu mais c'est vraiment une urgence.

Je fermais quelques secondes mes yeux, et je passais en mode Sennin. Je me concentrais un petit moment et enfin je retrouva les signatures de chakras de nos deux senseis.

-Nous allons repartir de la même façon, nous allons retrouver Kakashi et Yamato-sensei, je sais où ils sont exactement. Posez-vos mains sur mes épaules et fermez les yeux.

Je composais alors une série de Mudras puis je les entourais alors d'une auréole bleuté et nous disparûmes encore une fois grâce au Shunshin.

Nous fîmes sursauter les deux hommes en apparaissant devant eux.

-Vous nous avez fait peur ! fit Yamato.

-Cela change de vous Yamato-sensei, fis-je en souriant.

-Yo ! Salut vous quatre, fit Kakashi.

-Vous avez été très rapide, fit Yamato.

-C'est grâce à Naruto, fit Sakura... Mais c'était quoi cette auréole qui nous enveloppait ?

-Pour faire court, j'ai couvert votre chakra et votre odeur... Secret de famille, fis-je en souriant.

Puis nous fîmes le point sur la mission. Kakashi nous montra les dossiers de nos fugitifs, et où ils étaient cachés, tout en mangeant un morceau avant de débuter réellement la mission, c'est à dire arrêter et ramener au possible les ninjas à leur prison.

-J'ai laissé un clone ligneux pour les surveiller... Ils ont installé tout un tas de pièges...

-Donc, il faudra les détruire...

-Je ferais en sorte de vous les faire éviter, dis-je ou en tout cas durant les combats on peut essayer de les emmener là où c'est piégé.

-Bonne idée.

Moi, je continuais de regarder les différents dossiers...

-Hyôton et Shôton... Je m'occupe d'eux...

-Tu es sûr de toi Naruto ? me demanda Kakashi.

-Oui... Entre Haku et Guren que j'ai affronté, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec ces deux là.

-Le mieux, fit Yamato, c'est que nous fassions des équipes de deux.

Je fis apparaître quinze clones.

-Et toi Naruto ? Fit Saï inquiet.

-Je ne crains rien.

-Dobe !

-Teme ! Je sais ce que je fais. Le moment venu je créerai des clones pour me soutenir.

Puis j'ordonnais à mes clones de rester en mode sennin le plus longtemps possible durant les prochains combats. Cinq se joignirent aux autres ninjas, les dix autres se mirent dans un coin pour accumuler le chakra de la Nature. Enfin nous partîmes pour le camp des nukenins.

*/*

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement le clone ligneux. Ce dernier nous fit par d'un petit problème.

-Les deux spécialistes du Hyôton et Shôton sont partis pour le port, il y a une heure, ainsi qu'un de Fûton.

-Kuso ! Fis-je serrant les dents... Ils ont du nous passer sous le nez... A vous cinq et avec mes clones vous devriez pouvoir les arrêter.

-Mais toi ?! Fit Sakura.

-Il faut que je les arrêtes ! Ma Grand-mère a tout fait pour que le Pays des Tourbillons se relève, je ne vais pas les laisser tous gâcher. Les gens d'Uzu sont des gens pacifiques, alors je ne vais pas laisser trois abrutis détruire quarante ans de reconstruction... Bonne chance !

Je repassai alors en mode Sennin et disparut de leur vue. Au bout de quelques secondes j'atterrissais dans le port. J'entendis alors des gens criés, parlés d'une boucherie sans nom, vers l'un des plus grands quais. Je repris le mode bijû et m'y dirigea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fis-je en stoppant ma course près d'un chunnin du port que je fis sursauter.

-Naruto-sama ! Trois hommes ont attaqués un groupe de pêcheurs... Ils les ont massacrés pour voler leur bateau. Nous avons essayés de les arrêter mais trois d'entre nous...

-Ils sont partis par où ?

Le ninja me montra la direction. Je lui dis que je partais à leur recherche et que lui et les valides devaient s'occuper des blessés et des morts.

Je courus un moment, à pleine puissance. Avec un spécialiste du Fûton, je savais qu'ils pouvaient arriver dans la soirée, aux abords de ma terre natale mais où ? Alors j'avançais pour l'instant en ligne droite, attendant de pouvoir capter leur chakra arriver à une certaine distance. Je m'arrêtais juste quelques minutes pour invoquer deux grenouilles messagères dont Otoki pour qu'ils passent le message à Gamakishi et au Uzukage de l'arrivée imminente des trois ninjas.

Au bout d'un moment je ressentis le chakra des trois hommes et avec l'aide de Kurama, accélérai la course poursuite.

FIN POV NARUTO

_Gamakishi avait bien reçu le message de Naruto, une demi-heure avant, et il scrutait l'horizon. Il avait vu aussi du mouvement, au niveau de plusieurs ports. Les quelques ninjas de Uzu, se mobilisaient pour affronter les ennemis approchant._

_Il vit alors un navire arriver à une grande vitesse. Pas de doute pour lui, c'était bien les trois ninjas. Il bondit de son « perchoir » et après quelques minutes il arriva à Uzuka. C'était la destination des nukenins._

_-Prenez garde ! Fit le crapaud. Les trois ninjas arrivent. Ils sont extrêmement puissant._

_La trentaine de ninjas se postèrent sur les abords du port près à en découdre. Le bateau arriva enfin en vue, puis se stoppa devant les ninjas._

_-Tiens, fit le nukenin au Fûton, nous avons un comité d'accueil._

_-Quelqu'un a du les prévenir de notre arrivée, fit un autre._

_-On va s'amuser un peu avec eux... et avec le Crapaud Baveux aussi ! Fit le troisième en voyant Gamakishi._

_Les trois hommes se lancèrent sur les ninjas. Gamakishi, prit dans la bataille et esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait toutes les attaques ninjutsus tout en protégeant les ninjas encore debout, priait intérieurement pour que Naruto arrive rapidement._

POV NARUTO

Je sentis au fond de moi, des vies qui s'éteignaient dans d'atroces souffrances. Les trois nukenins avaient commencé leur œuvre, aussi je me téléporta directement à Uzuka. Moi qui voulaient les éloigner de la terre ferme, j'avais échoué.

J'apparus au dessus des trois ninjas, mon corps chargé d'un chakra encore plus dense qu'à l'habitude.

-ECARTEZ-VOUS ! Criais-je aux ninjas, avant de tomber très lourdement.

Les trois nukenins surprit par mon arrivée, tentèrent de s'écarter mais avec la puissance du choc, cela eut l'effet d'une déflagration et des énormes éclats de rocher volèrent dans tous les sens dont sur eux.

Quand je me relevais, je les vis protéger par un énorme bouclier de cristal.

-Tiens Uzumaki ! Alors c'est toi qu'on a envoyé nous arrêter, fit celui au Shôton. On va bien s'amuser.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir... VOUS AUTRES N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! OCCUPEZ VOUS DE VOS BLESSES ET DU VILLAGE... GAMAKISHI TU AS PREPARE CE QUE JE T'AI DEMANDE ?

-Oui, c'est bon Naruto.

Je créais alors deux autres clones et je partis à l'attaque de mes ennemis...

FIN POV NARUTO

_Pendant ce temps dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres du port d'Akari, les cinq coéquipiers du blond ainsi que les clones, avaient mailles à partir avec les nukenins restants._

_-Bordel, ils font chier ces cons, fit Sakura frappant avec puissance le nukenin qu'elle avait en face d'elle._

_-Nara nous aurez été bien utile là, fit Kakashi..._

_Une dizaine de nukenin se retrouvèrent à terre deux heures plus tard. Les clones de Naruto, eux, se chargeaient entre-autre de sceller le chakra des vaincus pour éviter toutes tentatives. Le scellement se faisait à partir du ventre, et les écritures se répandaient sur tout le corps. Les nukenins ainsi scellés restaient vivant mais n'ayant pas assez de force pour se débattre. Cela les laissait presque paralysé._

_-Comment cela se passe pour le vrai Naruto ? S'écria Kakashi entre deux attaques._

_-Mon original essaie de les contrer au mieux... Ils combinent les attaques pour l'affaiblir... mais il n'a pas encore montré toute sa puissance..._

_-J'espère que cela va aller pour Naruto, fit Sakura._

_-Oui, es foi en lui, fit Sasuke..._

POV NARUTO

Voici plus de deux heures que nous nous battions, enchaînant Taijutsu et Ninjutsu. Je faisais tout pour les épuiser. J'avais réussi à les éloigner du village en me faisant poursuivre. J'étais passé par la crique et j'avais remonté peu à peu la haute colline, où mon piège les attendait.

-Tu ne nous échapperas pas éternellement Uzumaki ! Cria Mr Fûton.

Et il m'envoya une série d'attaque que j'esquivai tout en leur en renvoyant des puissantes. Je sentais la fatigue me gagner peu à peu mais je devais tenir bon. Le fait que mes clones bloquaient les nukenins avec un sceau de chakra, je me sentais peu à peu vider du mien pourtant si débordant. C'était une technique risquée, mais vu le nombres de ninjas renégats à arrêter car extrêmement dangereux, je ne pouvais faire autrement.

De plus il était impératif que je reste vivant pour que les sceaux ne rompent pas. Je devais tenir bon.

Notre combat se fit plus acharné, arrachant des parcelles de forêts.

En haut de la colline, s'étendait un vaste plateau, où Gamakishi, avait caché plusieurs parchemins dérouler, et ce, dans des endroits stratégiques.

Nous arrivâmes en vue du plateau, tous les quatre épuisaient mais ne voulant en aucun cas laisser de chance à l'adversaire. J'avais plusieurs coupures importantes, un bras en piteux état, que Kurama tentait de soigner malgré tout, mais moi aussi de mon côté je leur avais largement arrangé le portrait.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais je combattais toujours. De mes clones je savais que mes amis avaient terminés le combat, ce qui me soulagea. Aussi je les rappelais pour récupérer un peu de chakra.

Celui qui avait la maîtrise du Shôton pouvait aussi aspirer le chakra de mes rasengans, techniques que ne comprenaient pas même si elle me rappelait celle d'un des Pains de Nagato. Heureusement pour moi ce n'était que ce genre d'attaque au Fûton qu'il aspirait. Aussi j'avais fini par contre-attaquer avec quelques attaques Suiton, que j'avais appris grâce à Sonokô Baa-chan. Étant sur une île et donc entourer d'eau, je n'avais aucun problème pour les lancer. Mais je préférais les combiner avec mon Fûton, faisant ainsi concurrence à l'utilisateur du Hyôton.

Le temps passa et nos attaques s'intensifièrent. Je réussi alors à mener le premier nukenin dans la zone que je voulais.

-Ninpo ! Le sceau du prisonnier !

Et l'homme se retrouva couvert d'écriture. Écriture qui semblait se serrer de plus en plus alors qu'il tentait de briser le sceau en y injectant une dose massive de chakra. Et il hurla de douleur.

Et au fil du combat avec les deux autres, je faillis les bloquer avec les sceaux, mais ils furent détruit. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution. Je savais que cela aller me pomper énormément de chakra mais il fallait que je le fasse.

-Fûton ! Pression atmosphérique écrasante !

Une énorme pression d'air s'abattit sur eux. Moi je ne bougeais pas d'un yota, composant alors une autre série de mudras, ainsi que mon dernier clone près de moi.

-RANTON ! LE DRAGON CELESTE ! nous fîmes en chœur.

Et deux dragons de foudre leur tombèrent dessus, les tuant. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je sombrais dans l'inconscience rompant ainsi la pression.

FIN POV NARUTO

_Gamakishi qui avait suivit tant qu'il pouvait le combat de loin, comme beaucoup de personnes dans les villages alentour, vit la double attaque Ranton de Naruto illuminée la nuit puis un moment passa sans qu'il ne vit une nouvelle activité d'attaque. Naruto avait du réussir à mettre un terme au combat, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment ainsi que certains ninjas, aussi, ils rejoignirent le plateau rapidement._

_Ils trouvèrent, le ninja manipulateur de fûton toujours inconscient puis les cadavres des deux autres. Ce fut un jeune chunnin qui trouva Naruto._

_-Naruto-sama..._

_-..._

_-Naruto-sama !_

POV NARUTO

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mon corps me semblait si lourd.

« Tu as épuisé presque tes réserves » me fit Kurama. « Tu maintiens inconsciemment tous les sceaux de scellement. Et comme les autres sont extrêmement loin, cela te pompe plus d'énergie Gaki. Il vaut mieux que tu retournes auprès des autres maintenant... Fais toi aider de Gamakishi. »

"Ok, merci Kurama..."

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, scrutant tant bien que mal car tout était flou autour de moi, le regard inquiet de l'adolescent.

-Il se réveille, entendis-je... Cela va aller maintenant Naruto-sama. Vous avez réussi.

Je sentis en moi, un chakra filtré dans mon corps. Un ninja médecin devait tenter de me soigner. Je vis alors mon énorme ami batracien au dessus de moi.

-J'ai scellé le dernier ninja avec l'art des crapaud. Tu peux lâcher prise.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et je sentis comme un léger mieux.

-Gamakishi, murmurai-je, ramène-moi à Akari, s'il te plaît.

-Ok, Naruto... Je récupère les deux corps et l'autre et après je te prends en bouche.

Je vis alors le regard écœuré du chunnin qui me soutenait et cela me fit sourire.

-Merci pour tout Naruto-sama, me fit alors un junnin qui s'était rapproché.

-C'est... normale... Prévenez le... Uzukage...

-Oui, je vais le faire de suite.

Et Gamakishi me ramassa doucement avec sa langue et je me retrouvais dans sa gueule. Je créais rapidement une petite bulle de protection autour de mon corps, puis je me sentis comme happer par une douce torpeur.

FIN POV NARUTO

_Gamakishi traversa la mer à grands coups de bonds et au bout de deux heures, arriva en vue d'Akari._

_Il avisa des ninjas sur le port qui le __reconnurent sans problème puisque qu'ils l'avaient vu durant la 4ème Grande Guerre __et demanda tant bien que mal alors qu'il avait toujours Naruto dans sa gueule :_

_-Où est l'équipe de Konoha ? _

_-Gamakishi-sama, l'équipe 7, est allé à la prison Chikaji ramener les nukenins évader._

_-Par où est-ce ?_

_-Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez._

_-Merci... Et accrochez vous bien à moi._

_-Hai._

_Le ninja monta sur la tête et lui donna la direction. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atterrirent devant la prison._

_L'équipe du Blond apparut._

_-Gamakishi ! Firent tous._

_-Où est Naruto ? Demanda avec empressement le ninja copieur._

_-Là..._

_Et doucement il sortit de sa bouche Naruto et le posa au sol avec douceur._

_Sakura se précipita, et l'examina._

_-J'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous.._

_Et le crapaud fit apparaître le ninja toujours vivant et cette fois-ci conscient, ainsi que les deux corps des deux autres sceller dans un parchemin._

_Le nukenin vivant retourna dans sa cellule mais avec des sceaux de restrictions plus important._

_Naruto fut emmener à l'infirmerie de la prison pour être mieux soigner par Sakura. Grâce à ces premiers soins, il finit par émerger. Kakashi lui récoltait les informations venant de Gamakishi._

_-Eh enfin réveiller Dobe !_

_-Hm... Teme... Crie-pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois carabiné..._

_-J'ai pas crié..._

_-Hmmm... Ma tête... Et arrêtez de vous foutre de ma tête.. _

_Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Malgré la douleur, Naruto les suivit avant de geindre douloureusement._

_-Tu as besoin de quelques jours de repos, fit Sakura qui continuait de le soigner._

_-Nous allons rester à Akari, le temps que tu t'en remettes Naruto, fit Yamato._

_-Ok... Dîtes à Gamakishi qu'il peut rentrer..._

_-D'accord..._

_Et l'homme s'en alla. Sakura lui demanda de rompre sa technique de sceau, qui était toujours effective sur les nukenins restants, afin de récupérer plus vite son énergie. Ce qu'il fit, mais le retour important de chakra et son mal-être conséquent eurent raison de lui, et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience._

POV NARUTO

Je repris enfin connaissance. J'étais allongé dans un futon, couvert chaudement. Il faisait jour d'après ce que je pouvais voir de part la fenêtre et je n'étais plus à la prison. J'en conclus que nous étions au port d'Akari, dans un hôtel. J'étais seul dans la chambre.

Je me redressa doucement, la fatigue toujours là mais bien moins présente. Alors que je me levais pour faire quelques pas, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et Sakura apparut.

-Tu es enfin réveillé ! Me fit-elle.

-Oui, cela fait quelques minutes... Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

-Cela fait, un jour et demi, presque, tu avais énormément besoin de récupérer et tu n'as pas finis d'être fatigué... Je vais prévenir les autres et te faire apporter à manger. Toi retourne dans le futon te reposer encore un peu.

-Bien Maman ! Fis-je en souriant.

Elle me laissa alors seul. Je fus prit alors d'une angoisse sourde. Je ne sais pas d'où elle venait mais cela m'inquiétait. Ce fut comme cela que les autres me trouvèrent. La mine soucieuse et la main sur le cœur.

-Naruto, ça va ?

-J'en sais rien... J'ai une sensation bizarre...

-Comment cela ? Me fit Sakura en m'examinant.

-Je ne sais pas... C'est comme... une angoisse que j'ai au fond de mon cœur...

-Alors nous allons rentrer au plus vite au village, fit Kakashi. Après ton repas, nous partons pour Konoha.

-Nous prendrons mes oiseaux d'encre pour rentrer plus vite, sans que cela t'épuise, fit Saï.

-Merci...

Durant mon repas je fis un rapport à Kakashi et aux autres. Dans leurs yeux, je pouvais lire la surprise en apprenant ma nouvelle affinité et la combinaison que je pouvais en faire, et aussi sur les techniques de sceaux que j'avais employé. Sakura me demanda de n'utiliser ces sceaux quand dernier recours et enfin surtout autant de sceaux car je finirais un jour sur le carreau. Une fois le repas finit, Saï m'aida à me préparer, mes blessures, bien que soigner me faisaient encore mal.

Une fois le séjour payer, nous allâmes vers le port. De là, après quelques remerciements de la population et des ninjas, nous nous envolâmes pour Konoha. Durant les trois heures de vol, je somnola, retenu grâce à Kakashi pour que je ne tombe pas. Il m'avait calé contre sa poitrine et m'avait demandé de me reposer le temps du voyage, ce que je fis. Malgré mes vingt ans passé, j'avais l'impression d'être encore un gamin entre ses bras.

Quand nous arrivâmes à Konoha, posé sur le toit de la Tour de l'Hokage, mon angoisse refit surface, et plus intense. Saï et Sasuke me soutinrent jusqu'au bureau de Baa-chan.

Enfin nous étions devant la porte de son bureau et Yamato toqua. Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de Baa-chan, qui nous demanda d'entrée. C'était une voix bien plus masculine et d'apparence endormi. Shikamaru.

Nous pénétrâmes et ce dernier était installé au bureau de Baa-chan, entrain de lire les ordres de missions qui étaient posés devant lui.

-Shika ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la place de Baa-chan ? Fis-je surpris. Elle est où ?

Il releva alors la tête vers nous, et son regard devint sérieux et triste. Un regard qu'il s'adressait à moi. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Naruto... Tsunade-sama est parti pour Uzuichi, il y a deux jours... Avec l'aide de Katsuyu...

-Quoi ?! Fis-je presque dans un murmure.

-Le Uzukage l'a contacté... C'est ta Grand-mère... Cela va mal...

Et mes dernières forces me lâchèrent. Je fus retenu juste à temps par mes deux amis. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi j'avais eu cette sensation bizarre. Je devais retourner à Uzuichi maintenant.

_TBC..._

_Alors, avez-vous aimé ? J'espère que oui et que j'aurais des reviews. En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt tout le monde._

_PS : Pardon si vous avez vu encore des fautes._


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici encore un nouveau chapitre... Après celui-ci je pense faire une petite pause de quelques semaines pour me reconcentrer sur « L'enfant de la forêt »._

_Je remercies toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire le chapitre précédent ou la fic depuis son début. Celles et ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris/alertes et mes quelques reviewers : Streema, Mini-yuya, Guest et Aya31._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Streema, M-Yuya, vous aurez vos réponses. J'espère seulement qu'elles vous conviendront._

_Maintenant place à la lecture !_

_NB : Chanson « Ma solitude » Georges Perris – Lara Fabian. (on la trouve facilement sur YouTube)_

_NB2 : Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, si vous en voyez._

**Ma fuite 6 : Un enterrement, une future naissance...**

POV NARUTO

Saï et Sasuke m'avaient fait asseoir dans le fauteuil de Baa-chan. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me reprendre.

-Tu en sais plus, fis-je à Shikamaru.

-Non, juste que c'était très urgent et que ta grand-mère avait demandé à la voir.

-Je vois...

Alors je me leva du siège et avança quelque peu chancelant vers le mur où le parchemin spécial que j'avais donné à Tsunade Baa-chan, était accroché. Vu mon équilibre précaire, je sentis Saï dans mon dos, prêt à me rattraper si besoin était. Ce fut à ce moment là, que les autres remarquèrent le parchemin... même Shikamaru...

-Cela fait deux jours que je remplace Tsunade-sama et je ne l'avais même pas remarquer... C'est quoi ?

-Tu verras.

-Naruto, tu veux partir quand pour Uzuichi ? Me demanda Saï.

-Je le fais maintenant... Grâce au parchemin...

Alors je mordis mon index gauche – mon bras droit étant encore en écharpe – et avec le sang qui en coulait, j'écrivis le mot « maison » sur le tourbillon, puis ma main se recouvrit de chakra, et je l'appliqua sur le tourbillon. Le tourbillon se mit en mouvement puis une lumière nous aveugla quelques secondes, enfin j'avançais directement dans le parchemin.

J'arrivais alors dans le salon de la demeure Uzumaki. Je remarquais alors que le parchemin resta actif, puis je vis mes trois coéquipiers apparaître.

-Si tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser seul pour affronter ce qui t'attends, fit Sakura, tu te trompes lourdement.

-Merci...

Ce fut alors que Ayaho, le domestique de ma grand-mère arriva, en ayant entendu nos voix.

-Vous êtes enfin là, Naruto-sama ! Mais vous êtes...

-Ce n'est rien Ayaho... Où est ma grand-mère ?

-Elle est à l'hôpital... Je mets rapidement les chevaux sur la calèche, et je vous y emmène.

-Merci Ayaho...

Et l'homme disparut. Moi je dus me rasseoir, mon bras me lançait et dans mon crâne je commençais à avoir une douleur lancinante. Sakura vit ma tête et s'occupa de me soulager en attendant le retour d'Ayaho.

Une fois la calèche prête, je fus aider par mes amis pour y monter. Tout le long du voyage, je fus silencieux, mes pensées se tournant naturellement et essentiellement vers ma Sonokô Baa-chan. Je pouvais cependant sentir que mes amis me couvaient de leur regard, leur manière à eux de me soutenir. Je sentis même la main douce de Sakura prendre la mienne comme pour me donner une dose de courage.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes et Ayaho me conduisit directement vers la chambre de ma grand-mère. Les autres nous suivaient et les gens se retournaient à notre passage. J'entendais des « Naruto-sama » de salut et mes amis semblaient vraiment surpris par tant de respect envers moi, bien plus qu'à Kohona. Oui, j'étais le héros du Pays du Feu et de l'Alliance Ninja, mais ici c'était bien plus profond. Mais ils le découvriraient plus tard pourquoi, ma priorité était de voir la Grand-mère.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant sa chambre. Tsunade, son médecin et Kyoko, étaient à ses côtés. Elles dormaient mais son corps montraient un grand signe d'épuisement. On aurait dit, qu'elle avait pris plus de dix ans d'un coup. Je toquais doucement à la baie vitrée, et Tsunade, ainsi que le médecin sortirent. Je croisais le regard de ma compagne, elle me fit un sourire triste, montrant que pour l'instant elle préférait rester avec Sonokô le temps que je parle avec les deux arrivants.

-Bonjour Naruto-sama.

-Bonjour mon grand, me fit Tsunade en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle ne semblait pas surprise de voir que j'étais accompagné.

-Allons dans mon bureau Naruto-sama...

Et je les suivis, laissant les autres dans le couloir. Une fois installée dans un fauteuil je leur demandais :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce grave ?

-Oui... Elle a fait une crise cardiaque, le lendemain de votre départ. Ayaho a réussi à la réanimer et Kana et lui, nous l'ont emmené... Nous pensons que c'est du à un choc psychologique.

-Un choc psychologique ?

-Naruto, elle a eut vent de l'attaque des trois nukenins et de ton combat pour les arrêter.

-...

-Pour être franc, me fit le médecin, votre grand-mère ne vous a pas tout dit sur son état de santé pour ne pas vous inquiéter... C'est sa troisième crise cardiaque cette année. Les deux premières étaient du à l'évolution de sa maladie mais là, c'était de savoir notre territoire encore une fois attaqué...

-Naruto, me fit Tsunade en s'accroupissant devant moi, c'est la fin pour elle...

-Non, elle... elle va aller mieux..., Hein Baa-chan, fis-je alors que mes larmes n'étaient pas loin d'apparaitre. Tu peux la soigner, tu es la meilleure Médic'nin que je connaisse...

-Je suis désolée Naruto... J'ai essayé... mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle... Elle résiste juste pour te voir une dernière fois...

-...

-Il est temps que tu ailles la voir... Elle ne tiendra pas plus...

Je sentis alors une de ses mains sur mon visage et l'autre sur l'épaule pour m'encourager. Je finis par effacer les quelques larmes qui avaient glissé sur mon visage puis je me levais et nous repartîmes pour sa chambre. Nous passâmes devant mes amis, mais je ne leur adressa aucun regard, j'essayais juste d'affronter la dure vérité.

Je franchis enfin le seuil de sa chambre, seul. Je referma la porte derrière moi et Kyoko vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

Fin POV NARUTO

_Le médecin et les cinq ninjas virent la jeune femme soutenir Naruto pour la dure épreuve qui allait se dérouler._

_-Cette jeune femme, c'est Kyoko, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sasuke, même s'il en était déjà convaincu._

_-Oui, répondit la Blonde._

_Les deux femmes purent voir une petite étincelle de jalousie de la part du noiraud. Sakura devait se faire une raison : le lien entre son époux et son ami serait à jamais fort et complexe et que personne ne pouvait rien y faire._

_-Tsunade-sama, elle va s'en sortir ?demanda Saï_

_-Sonokô... Elle tient juste pour le voir une dernière fois..._

_-Donc elle..._

_-Oui Sakura... Il faudra que vous l'entouriez car cela va être très dur pour lui durant les prochains jours voire semaines._

_-Comptez sur nous, fit la Rose._

_-Entre sa maladie, les attaques cardiaques qu'elle avait déjà eu... Cette attaque lui a retiré toute chance de vivre plus longtemps._

_Ils virent ensuite Naruto s'asseoir sur le tabouret et prendre délicatement la main de la vieille femme._

POV NARUTO

Je lui caressais la main depuis plus de cinq minutes et enfin elle ouvrit ses yeux fatigués.

-Tu es... enfin là mon chéri...

-Oui Grand-mère...

-C'est si bon de te revoir... Tu vas bien ? Me fit-elle en avisant mon bras et les quelques pansements que j'avais au visage et autres.

-Oui, je vais bien Grand-mère... Juste un peu fatigué...

-Alors ça va... J'ai pleins de choses à te dire... mais peu de temps devant moi...

-Mais tu vas...

-Chhuuutttt, dit-elle dans un murmure tout en posant un doigt sur ma bouche... Naruto... Je sais que je vais mourir... Mon garçon, c'est juste... une question de temps, alors écoutes-moi, s'il te plait...

Je hocha affirmativement la tête et elle commença : elle me demanda de garder ma sincérité et ma bonté car avec j'apportais toujours la paix dans le cœur des autres, de garder pour longtemps la Paix que j'avais su instauré dans toutes les Nations grâce justement à ce don si précieux que j'avais. Elle me demanda également de prendre soin de notre Nation car je deviendrais à sa mort le Grand Conseiller du Uzukage et enfin d'être, lorsque le moment sera venu, le meilleur Hokage que le Pays du Feu ai connu. Je lui en fis la promesse.

Puis elle en vint au côté plus personnel.

-Kyoko, approche mon enfant...

-Oui, Sonokô-sama..., fit-elle en lui prenant la main tendue, alors qu'elle se mettait près de moi.

-Veille sur mon petit-fils... Apporte lui tout l'Amour que tu peux...

-Je vous le promets...

-Naruto, mon garçon,... Veille bien sur Kyoko... Elle aura besoin de... soutient pour les huit prochains mois à venir et... même plus après...

Pourquoi elle me disait huit mois ? Je regardais alors ma compagne qui avait un petit sourire quelque peu gêné.

-Nous allons avoir un bébé, me fit-elle incertaine, surement pas peur que je la rejette.

-Un... un bébé ?! Murmurai-je.

-Oui, Naruto...

Fin POV NARUTO

_Les quatre jeunes ninjas ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait. Naruto semblait si ému mais pas de tristesse. Ce fut Tsunade qui les éclaira._

_-Naruto et Kyoko, vont avoir un enfant..._

_Elle vit alors le regard à la fois fois heureux et envieux de Sakura, et celui doux mais semble-t-il briser de Sasuke. Ce triangle, voire carré amoureux était vraiment bien compliqué à ses yeux._

POV NARUTO

-Mon chéri... je veux que tu sois le plus heureux des hommes... L'arrivée d'un enfant est toujours... une source inépuisable de joie... Prends bien soin de cet enfant, d'accord ?!

-Oui, Grand-mère, je te le promets...

Je la vis porter la main libre que Kyoko lui avait rendu, sur son cœur, son souffle se fit plus erratique bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer, puis elle me sourit tendrement. Elle fit signe à ceux rester dans le couloir et tous entrèrent.

-Tsunade... Vous ferez que ce que je vous ai demandé ?

-Oui, Sonokô... Je veillerai sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Merci... Naruto, tu as des amis formidables... rare sont ceux qui peuvent s'en réjouir... Tu es le Soleil de chacun ne l'oublie jamais...

-D'accord..., fis-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Vous aussi mes enfants... Entourez-le au maximum, fit-elle en s'adressant à mes amis.

-Nous vous le promettons, firent mes trois amis.

-Naruto... Peux-tu m'accorder une dernière faveur ?... S'il te plait...

-Oui, bien sûr..., fis-je la voix un peu nouée, car je sentais que cela se rapprochait à grand pas.

-S'il te plait... Je voudrais entendre une dernière fois ta voix... si mélodieuse... Notre chanson...

-Mais elle est...

-Je sais : triste... Mais elle nous correspond tellement...

-D'accord Grand-mère...

-Merci...

Je porta sa main contre ma joue, sans la lâcher du regard et commença à chanter essayant de ne pas craquer à chaque vers. Je devais surement surprendre mes amis encore une fois, mais je n'y porta pas plus d'attention.

_**Je Connais La Source De Mon Sentiment**__**  
**__**Je Suis une Goutte d'Eau dans L'Océan**__**  
**__**Une Amertume.. Mon amertume..**_

_**Parmi Les Etoiles Je Ressemble à La Lune**__**  
**__**Je Suis le Grain De Sable Isolé Sur La Dune**__**  
**__**Ma Solitude... Ma Solitude...**_

_**Elle remplit toutes Mes Nuits**__**  
**__**Je la Porte Comme Un Habit**__**  
**__**Elle Remplace Ceux Qui Passe**__**  
**__**Elle me Laisse.. seul .. Seul..**_

_**Perdu Dans La Foule Au cœur Des Grandes Villes**__**  
**__**Je Suis L'homme Heureux qu'on Oublie Sur Une Ile**__**  
**__**L'incertitude.. L'incertitude...**_

_**Elle me Trahit Quand Je Ris**__**  
**__**Elle S'emporte Et Pousse Un Cri**__**  
**__**Qui Traverse Chaque Promesse**__**  
**__**Et Me Laisse Seul..**_

_**Hum... Aa va va aa...**_

Elle se mit à fredonner la dernière strophe avec moi.

_**Elle Remplit Tout ma Vie**__**  
**__**Je La Porte Comme Un Habit**__**  
**__**Qui s'efface Quand Tu passes**__**  
**__**Je Suis Moins... Seul …**_

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres, et une larme glissant sur son visage si frêle, puis elle ferma ses yeux bleus et sa main contre ma joue se fit beaucoup moins ferme. Elle s'en était allée.

-Grand-mère..., fis-je dans un murmure douloureux...

Fin POV NARUTO

_Tous regardaient le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il pleurait sa grand-mère. La chanson, les avaient beaucoup touchés, elle correspondait tellement à ce qu'avait ressentit et devait encore ressentir par moment leur ami. _

_Dans un geste mécanique le médecin vérifia cependant le pouls de la vieille femme. Il nota l'heure du décès sur le dossier._

_-Je vais... avertir le Uzukage et notre Seigneur..., Naruto... Saï, Sakura et Sasuke resteront avec toi... le temps qu'il faudra... Je vais revenir le plus vite..._

_-D'accord... Baa-chan..., fit-il entre deux sanglots..._

_Puis elle fit signe aux trois ninjas de la suivre. Le médecin également sortit de la chambre pour laisser tranquille Naruto qui était à présent dans les bras de Kyoko. Elle même pleurait énormément, Sonokô lui avait apporté tellement de joie en si peu de temps. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, ils savaient déjà que la mort de Sonokô, avaient ébranlé plus d'une personne dans l'hôpital._

_-Elle était une personne très importante ici ? Fit Sakura surprise par tant de chagrin chez les gens._

_-Oui, fit Tsunade... Nos ancêtres... Ce sont eux qui ont fondé avec un autre clan, le Pays des Tourbillons... Elle a été, jusqu'à la mort de son mari, la première dame du Sandaïme Uzukage, puis elle est devenue la Grande Conseillère de ceux qui remplaçait son époux, pendant que Kushina était chez nous en sécurité... D'où Naruto hérite automatiquement de par son lien de sang, ce titre. _

_-Oui, c'est pour cela que je vais rapidement rentrer à Konoha, avertir notre Daïmyô. Normalement il doit assister à ses funérailles... Comme vous savez, le tourbillon rouge que vous portez sur vos vêtements de ninja est une marque de notre lien affectif et politique avec le Pays des Tourbillons, ce qui veut dire que ce symbole est celui du clan de ma grand-mère et donc de Naruto. Pendant des années en faites, les gens n'ont pas respectés ce symbole... La vie de Naruto aurait pu être tout autre au final, si seulement les gens avaient fait un minimum le lien entre lui et ce tourbillon... _

_-Il y a beaucoup de chance..., fit Sakura, les yeux baissés, car elle avait été comme beaucoup, à le repousser très longtemps comme s'il avait la peste._

_Naruto avait su voir au delà de sa bêtise et s'était accrochée à s'en faire une amie et à tenter d'être plus._

_-Je vais voir, si je peux faire venir vos camarades... Je crois qu'il aura vraiment besoin du soutient de tout le monde._

_-Oui, faites ce qu'il faut Tsunade-sama..., fit Sakura... En attendant votre retour, nous veillerons sur lui avec Kyoko._

_-Saï et moi, on va rentrer chez lui, fit Sasuke. Il n'y aura pas assez de place dans la calèche. Sakura, reste avec lui, jusqu'à votre départ. Nous allons prévenir Ayaho, si ce n'est déjà fait._

_-D'accord..._

_-Naruto n'aura aucune démarche à faire... Sonokô s'était déjà occupée de tout... Bon les jeunes on se retrouve plus tard, chez lui._

_Elle invoqua Katsuyu et dans une invocation inversée, se retrouva rapidement à Konoha._

_*/*_

_Rapidement elle reprit sa place, demandant à Shikamaru, de convoquer tous leur_s_ amis et professeurs, puis elle se mit à rédiger la lettre au Daïmyô et à Gaara pour l'avertir des événements survenue en peu de temps._

_Alors que la pièce se remplissait par la suite de tous les Rookies, Homura et Koharu, rentrèrent dans la pièce._

_-Que faites-vous ici ? Fit la Blonde aux deux vieux._

_-Nous avons appris ton retour, donc nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe._

_-Vous n'avez aucun besoin de savoir._

_-Si cela concerne le Pays, si, tu le sais, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu contactes notre Seigneur ainsi que le Kazekage. Alors ? Fit le vieil Homura._

_Elle tenta de maîtriser au mieux sa colère, naissance. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, alors qu'elle venait de perdre un membre de sa famille. Alors sans regarder les deux vieux, elle dit aux autres en face d'elle._

_-La grand-mère de Naruto est décédée, il y a une heure... Saï, Sasuke et Sakura, sont à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Donc j'en avertis le Daïmyo, vu le statue spécial qu'avait Sonokô et dont hérite Naruto._

_-Lequel, Maître ? Demanda Kakashi._

_-Naruto devient le nouveau Grand Conseiller de l'Uzukage du Pays des Tourbillons. Il aura autant de pouvoir que le Daïmyo._

_Les voix s'élevèrent par la surprise. Leur Naruto était à présent en quelque sorte le Chef d'une Nation. Son rôle semblait largement dépasser le statue des deux vieux Conseillers. Pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé ? Tsunade lu en eux et leur expliqua que Naruto pour ce genre de chose n'était pas du genre à se vanter et qu'avec ce qu'il vivait déjà ce n'était pas sa priorité. Alors elle expliqua ce qu'avait eu Sonokô et ce qui avait été la cause de sa mort brutale. Enfin elle demanda aux jeunes gens s'ils voulaient être présent pour le soutenir le jour de l'enterrement. Et la réponse fut unanimement « Oui ». Elle demanderait à Choza d'assurer l'intérim le temps de son retour._

_-Nous allons également venir, fit la vieille Koharu. Nous sommes comme le Daïmyo et toi des représentants importants du Pays du Feu._

_Tsunade ne préféra rien dire même si l'envie de leur interdire de venir la démanger, mais ils avaient raisons. Une fois satisfait, ils sortirent._

_-J'ai autre chose à vous dire, vu que les deux sangsues qui me servent de Conseillers sont partit... Naruto va être père, dit-elle avec un petit sourire tendre..._

_Tous les amis du Blond étaient heureux pour lui, disant qu'au moins il avait de quoi s'accrocher au bonheur._

_-La cérémonie est dans trois jours... Elle aura une crémation comme elle le souhaitait puis Naruto ira seul, je pense, éparpiller les cendres de sa grand-mère à Uzushio. Nous partons dans deux jours avec l'aide de Katsuyu, donc en attendant, vous êtes de repos et préparer quelques pour les trois jours où nous resterons sur place. Cela permettra du coup de protéger le Daïmyô en même temps. J'irai le chercher puis nous partirons._

_-Bien Tsunade-sama, firent en choeur tout le monde._

_Puis tous s'en allèrent et se réunir chez Hinata et Kiba pour parler leur ami en deuil._

_*/*_

_Pendant ce temps au Pays des Tourbillons, la nouvelle du décès de Sonokô Uzumaki, se répandit très rapidement, et des livres d'Or furent installer un peu partout dans les villages, pour donner ses condoléances au nouveau Grand Conseiller._

_A Uzuichi, Naruto, Kyoko et Sakura venaient de partir de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme c'était assuré que toutes les doléances que sa grand-mère allait être respecter. Les deux jeunes femmes bien qu'elles n'avaient que peu parler entre elles, avaient sympathisé. Ayaho, fit ses condoléances à son jeune maître et Naruto en fit de même au domestique car il avait connu sa grand-mère bien plus longtemps que lui._

_Le retour dans la calèche fut silencieux. Naruto avait fini par s'endormir. La fatigue du combat et le faite d'avoir énormément pleurer avaient eu raison de lui._

_Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure, Kyoko le réveilla, puis alla se coucher, s'excusant auprès de ses amis et de sa compagne d'être un piètre hôte ceux que ses amis réfutèrent. _

_-Tu ne le suis pas ? Fit Sakura._

_-Non... Il a besoin d'être seul un moment. J'irai le voir un peu plus tard._

_-Je t'accompagnerai pour regarder où en sont ses blessures._

_-D'accord._

_Puis tout devint silencieux. Un malaise s'installait doucement, surtout entre Kyoko et Sasuke. Ce fut Saï qui ouvrit la discussion._

_-Kyoko... Tu sais pourquoi il est parti de Konoha ?_

_-Oui... Il a été honnête avec moi, dit-elle en regardant Sasuke... J'espère que vous avez pu mettre un peu les choses à plats..._

_Sasuke resta muet, trop surprit et surtout confus que la jeune femme connaisse leurs secrets._

_-Je vois.., dit-elle en souriant tristement... Je le comprends, j'ai le même problème avec mon ex-fiancés... _

_-Ton ex-fiancés ? Fit Sakura._

_-Oui, alors il ne vous pas tout dit à mon sujet ?!_

_-Disons que comme nous l'avons tous, nos amis et nous, bombarder de questions, je crois qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, fit Sakura. En tout cas nous sommes sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il t'aime et c'est le plus important._

_-Merci, fit Kyoko timidement._

_Donc elle parla de ce que lui avait son fiancés le jour où ils devaient se marier, ce qui mis en colère sur l'instant Sakura puis lui dit :_

_-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu... Et d'un côté tant mieux, au moins notre Naruto est de nouveau heureux grâce à toi... Et félicitations pour ta grossesse._

_-Merci..._

_Les deux garçons aussi la félicitèrent, puis la conversation se fit plus détendu._

_*/*_

POV NARUTO

Durant deux jours, je m'occupai d'organiser ou vérifier ce qui rester à faire pour les funérailles de ma grand-mère. Mes amis et Kyoko m'aidaient beaucoup.

Alors qu'on était entrain de déjeuner qu'un grand « Pouf » sonore se fit entre dans le jardin de la grande demeure. Quand nous allâmes voir, nous vîmes une vingtaine de personnes. Mais rapidement un sentiment de colère m'envahit quand je vis deux d'entre eux.

-Koharu ! Homura ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici ! Et vous ne le serez jamais ! Alors partez !

Le silence s'abattit mais pas pour longtemps car les deux vieux commencèrent à s'offusquer sur ma façon de les accueillir.

-Naruto ! Tu n'as pas à nous parler ainsi ! Tu dois le respect à tes aînés ! Fit Homura.

-Je vous parles comme je veux ! Et je n'aurais jamais aucun respect pour vous !

-Tu n'as aucun droit et...

-Je suis chez moi, alors je fais ce que je veux et vous dégagez ! criai-je.

-Mais on est là pour rendre hommage à ta grand-mère, fit Koharu pour apaiser la forte tension.

Je fus pris d'un rire ironique et d'une colère noire. Mon regard changea et pris une autre teinte, qui depuis bien longtemps n'était devenu comme cela ; couleur Rubis, signe que Kurama était aussi remonté que moi face à cet hypocrisie, ce qui fit sursauter de peur Kyoko. Sakura resta près d'elle pour la rassurer, ce que je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Moi je me rapprochais dangereusement vers eux, avec une aura de haine pure. Tsunade et les autres se mirent près d'eux comme pour les protéger dans le cas où j'attaquerai et surtout ils attendaient une éventuelle explication.

-Quand je suis né, vous lui avez fait croire que j'étais mort avec mes parents puis quand elle a découvert la vérité, vous l'avez menacé avec le Seigneur de l'époque d'attaquer notre Nation qui commençait à peine de se remettre d'un génocide, si elle s'obstinait à vouloir me récupérer... Vous ne m'avez jamais respecter ni pour ma lignée ni pour le simple fait d'être un humain... J'ai été considérer comme un paria à cause de vous durant plus de 12 ans de ma vie. Une arme qu'on utilise et qu'on jette si elle se casse... Vous avez monstrueux avec moi, comme avec elle... Et vous croyez que je vais vous accueillir à bras ouvert après tout cela ?! Vous avez plongé ma grand-mère dans une solitude sans fin, fis-je alors que mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues, et moi de même. Personne pour me consoler, personne pour me dire « Joyeux Anniversaire », personne pour me dire « Bienvenue à la maison mon chéri »... Que du vide dans mon cœur et dans ce qui m'entourait... Alors vous dégagez, ou vous je vous jure que je vous ferai regretter votre venue ici !

J'avais remarqué les regards choqués de mes amis et du Daïmyô, par tout ce que j'avais avoué d'accablant contre eux et ce que j'avais gardé durant des années au fond de moi. Iruka lui en avait déjà eu un avant goût quelques semaines avant le début de la Guerre et il savait que c'était toujours douloureux. Je tourna les talons et alla me réfugier dans ma chambre, avant de mettre à exécution ce que je venais de dire.

Fin POV NARUTO

_Tous virent Kyoko partir à la suite de Naruto pour le réconforter, ainsi que Sakura. Sasuke quant à lui avait déclenché sous le coup de la colère, ses sharingans et Saï avait du se mettre devant lui pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il savait que dès que cela touchait Naruto, Sasuke pouvait facilement démarrer au quart de tour et s'en prendre à celui qui avait osé faire un mal incommensurable à son ami._

_-Homura ! Koharu ! Fit le Daïmyô. Vous rentrez à Konoha maintenant ! Quand je rentrerai,nous aurons une discussion mais sachez déjà que l'heure de votre retraite à sonner. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez manigancé avec mon imbécile de père, mais moi je ne suis pas comme lui et vous allez le regretter._

_Les deux vieux ne dirent rien, la sentence venait de tomber. Tsunade invoqua de nouveau Katsuyu, s'excusant de la déranger autant ces derniers temps mais lui demanda de ramener les deux Conseillers à Konoha._

_Une fois les deux vieux partis, le Daïmyo lui fit comprendre d'aller voir Naruto, qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Elle demanda à Kakashi et Yamato, ainsi qu'a Saï d'accompagner le Daïmyô ainsi que sa garde personnelle jusque chez le Uzukage où il serait logeait._

_Elle trouva son petit fils de cœur dans les bras de Kyoko. Cette dernière desserra son étreinte pour laisser place à son autre grand-mère. Puis Sakura et Kyoko quittèrent la chambre._

POV NARUTO

Je vis Tsunade prendre la place de Kyoko. Elle me serra tendrement contre elle, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Une étreinte douce et forte à la fois. Elle me dit qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour la traitrise des deux vieux, qu'elle était désolée pour tout ce que j'avais du endurer à cause d'eux.

Moi je pleurais, déversant ma souffrance et toute cette rancœur... Je maudissais les Dieux de m'enlever si tôt une femme si formidable et aimante.

A force de pleurer, je finis par me fatiguer et m'endormir contre elle.

Quand je me suis réveillé deux heures plus tard, j'étais seul et bordé dans mon lit. Je découvris en sortant de ma chambre que Kyoko et Tsunade avaient attribués des chambres aux nouveaux venus le temps de leur séjour pour les funérailles. Tsunade m'avertit aussi que Gaara sa petite famille serait là dans la journée. Je les accueillis avec un sourire de reconnaissance pour leur présence à mes côtés, à leur arrivé.

*/*

Celles-ci eurent lieu le lendemain comme prévu. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde, anonymes comme les différents clans de notre nation.

J'avais respecté la volonté de Sonokô, j'étais allé à Uzushio. Tsunade, mon équipe et Kyoko, ainsi que les deux domestiques, furent les seuls à m'accompagner pour le dernier souhait de ma grand-mère. Ils étaient restés en retrait sur le petit plateau de colline qui dominait le village en ruine, pendant que moi au bord du vide, je vidais l'urne, ses cendres s'éparpillant dans le vent glacial.

A la fin de la journée, je retrouvais un peu de calme, j'étais épuisé émotionnellement parlant. Faire les funérailles d'un membre de sa famille, subir toute la journée le lot de condoléances et surtout devenir officielle aux yeux de la Nation par l'intermédiaire du Uzukage, le Grand Conseiller, ce fut beaucoup pour moi. J'avais fini par m'endormir sur le canapé, alors que les autres s'occupaient de ranger la maison pour me soulager un peu.

Le lendemain, tous retournèrent à Konoha ou au château seigneurial. J'avais ouvert le passage par le parchemin pour facilité le voyage et faire gagner du temps à tout le monde. Avant qu'ils ne passent, je confiais à Tsunade un petit parchemin, contenant les instructions de comment utiliser le « portail ». A Gaara, je lui confiai un même grand parchemin et le rouleau d'instruction.

Une fois le « portail » fermé, cela me fit bizarre de me retrouver quasiment seul dans une grande maison et presque le maître d'une Nation.

Une dure tâche venait de débuter pour moi, mais heureusement que j'avais Kyoko près de moi, qui me soutenait et me soutiendrait dans mes nouvelles fonctions et que dans quelques mois je serai père et surtout un père heureux. J'espérais qu'aussi entre temps, mon Amour pour Sasuke disparaitrait enfin, laissant place qu'à une amitié sincère entre nous.

Bien sûr s'il y avait une nouvelle mission urgente que cela soit de Konoha ou ici, je l'effectuerai car avant tout, je suis un ninja.

Fin POV NARUTO

_TBC..._

_Alors j'espère que cela vous à plus ? J'espère que oui et que j'aurais des reviews._

_Naruto subira d'autres malheurs dans sa vie, mais comme promis à un moment il finira avec Sasuke. Faudra encore patienter quelques chapitres._

_Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de « Ma fuite ». Bisous !_


End file.
